Ill Be your Rock
by mzventi
Summary: Bella is a latina student in a sorority at college,and works at a bar as a Coyote.She has a boyfriend,but what will happen when she meets Edward,a new transfer?Will she rethink her relationship or keep it just as friends? AH AU More details inside
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is a party girl w/ a bf named Daniel who she thinks she loves/ They have been going out for 8 months.**

**Daniel is a very sweet guy to Bella, but is secretly in love with Stacy, he just doesn't know it yet.**

**Stacy Bella's best friend, likes Daniel but respects Bella too much to make a move.**

**Edward is a semi player that hates relationships, he too parties too much though.**

**They are all Sophomores in College at UC Santa Barbara.**

**Alice is Edwards little sis she is a freshman at UCSB**

**Bella and Jasper are brother and sister.**

**Jasper is a Junior in UCSB**

**Emmett is Bella's other best friend he is a Senior in college and is dating Stacy but of course he will eventually fall for Rosalie. :]]]**

**Any questions review and ask!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Daniel and Bella

Bellas POV

"Ouch" I said as I stepped on twig and continued on my way home. I had taken off my heels so I wouldn't fall when I got home and make noise. I couldn't get caught or Charlie would yell at me for getting home so late again. What time was it anyway? I checked my phone and saw it was 3 am, there was also a picture of me and my boyfriend Daniel hugging at the carnival, I smiled when I saw it and continued to get into my room and get a couple hours sleep before I had to go to work. I sneaked into my room luckily I had remember to leave the window slightly open so I could sneak in. I got in went to the bathroom put my hair in a messy bun and changed to my pajamas. I smelled my breath, hmm Tequila? Oh well I shrugged out of my party clothes and put on my favorite shorts and an oversize t-shirt that belonged to Daniel. I went to bed and thought about the party I had just left and went to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up feeling fine; I never got hangovers so I saw it was 8 am and went to go get ready for work. I changed into my waitress uniform put my hair down and put on very little makeup. I knew I didn't need it I was hot, if I do say so myself all I needed was eyeliner on the bottom and some mascara to make my eyes stand out, and some lip gloss for my lips. I looked in the mirror was satisfied so I grabbed my keys, phone, and a book and left for work. When I got to the dinner I saw my friend Stacy waved at her and smiled to let her know I was ok from last night and got to work quickly.

Afterwards my supervisor Mike let me take a break. I sat in one of the far booths and started to read where I had left off yesterday in Wuthering Heights. After a page or so, Stacy sat across and immediately started talking about the night before.

"Where were you and Daniel? After I left with Emmett you guys disappeared, did you guys left to get some privacy?"

I laughed. "NO! You know me and him are waiting until we are absolutely sure. He respects my decision."

"You guys say you love each other, yet you won't make love to each other? Make no damn sense!"

"Yes, that is why our relationship is good because it's not all about the physical stuff! And to answer you're question we went to go dance in the other room, while you and Emmett went to go do God knows what."

Stacy laughed and she and Bella talked how much fun they had especially when Bellas sorority was challenged by Lauren's and had a dance off. (They're in sororities Bella is in a Latina sorority because she is half Latina half Caucasian, her sorority is known for being good dancers and Laurens in known for partying too much.) **(AN: Bella is a Kappa Lauren is an Omega Alice wants to become a Kappa, even though she isn't Latin she is a great dancer so she is allowed to become a pledge. Rosalie is a Kappa, her and Bella talk whenever ther see each other but they're not that close,yet.)**They were tied and it looked like the kappa's were going to lose until it was Bella versus Lauren and one of Bella's favorite song came on. Bella had been taking classes since she was small thanks to her mom who thought that Dance was the way to the heart. So Bella smoked Lauren and her sorority won. When they're break was over they went to work and finished their shift. Stacy asked her if she wanted to bring Daniel and go on a double date with her and Emmett. Bella agreed and they decided to meet up later for dinner and movies.

Still BPOV but written in third person

Bella went to the kappa's house to go pick up some papers she has left in the library the night before, she thought how good it would be when she finally got to move in next semester. She wouldn't have rushed if it hadn't been for her mother. Her mother was her best friend all her life she loved to hear stories of her when she was young and lived in Mexico, and all the trouble she would get in. So when Bella was in high school she told Bella to make the most of it, to have fun and make friends because these were going to be the golden years until she left for college. She did have fun she went out on the weekends and partied she was even crowned Prom queen; she swore her mom was more proud of that, than the fact she was also Valedictorian. She was accepted to UCLA and to Harvard and Yale, but she decided to go to UCSB because she would be close to her family and she had fallen in love with the school when she had come to visit once on an AVID field trip, she was criticized for turning down an Ivy league, but she never cared what anybody thought of her other than her mother. She went home and saw her mom arguing with Charlie over some groceries she needed to cook, she laughed when she saw them said hello to everybody and went to her room. She sat down and got on her computer to do some assignments she needed for her Literature class. She was majoring in Political Science, but was minoring in English. She wanted to be a lawyer, but she still loved to read so she tought that was a good trade off you can say. She was working for some hours when her phone rang, and she saw it was Daniel, she smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey Babe!"

"Hey Bella, what do you want to do today? Or do you need to study?"

"I'm studying right now, and I was actually going to call you if you wanted to double with Stace and Emmett? Dinner and a movie."

"Yeah sure ill pick you up at your place at 7?"

"Okay that sounds great! Ill see you then, now I got to get back at studying."

"Hahaha ok you nerd. I love you!"

"Me too."**(AN: Bella thinks she loves him, but she just really cares about him. Kind of like her and Jacob, but less intense.)**

Back to Bella POV in first person.

After I finished studying I went to go take a shower and got ready for my date with Daniel. I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with a shirt I had just bought a couple days ago, and a pair of black flats. I straightened my hair put in my contacts, I have needed glasses since I was in fifth grade, and my mom said it was because I was always reading. After I did my makeup I texted stacy and told her that we would just meet her at the movies because we were going to eat at home. Stacy replied saying it was fine right when I heard Daniel knock on the door. I finished my makeup and did a once over to make sure I looked fine before I went downstairs. When I got there I told Daniel we would eat here then just go to the movies. He said ok, he was leaning in to kiss me right when my mom noticed him.

"Daniel! Come over here, I need help to set up the table." My mom doesn't hate Daniel she actually loves him, but she thinks he is a sweet guy and is the perfect boyfriend for someone else. But she told me once and she said that was the only thing she would say about it. While we ate I thought back to when we had met, and he has asked me out.

FLASHBACK

THIRD PERSON

_Bella and Stacy were going to a Psi fraternity party now that Bella was officially a Kappa she could get Stacy into the frat parties. _

_When they got into the party they skipped getting drinks and immediately went to the dance floor. They were dancing when Emmett the Psi Treasurer came over to say hi to Bella and ask Stacy to dance. _

_Bella had met Emmett when she was rushing for the Kappa's, the Psi's was the Kappa's brother fraternity, and ever since then they were practically brother and sister. Bella went to him about any problems she had or needed help with something. Bella decided to let them dance while she went to go see the people playing beer pong. _

_She was getting really bored when she turned and she saw Daniel staring at her. She smiled at him and he came over to say hi. They found out that they had each other for one of the required classes all freshmen need to take. _

_After talking for a while they went to dance, and when it was midnight Stacey told her to leave without her. At midnight she said bye to Daniel, but they exchanged numbers after Daniel asked Bella out for dinner. _

_Bella remembered that Daniel was the perfect gentlemen that day and they had shared one of the nicest kisses ever, soft yet fierce, but Daniel kept it at that. He never pressured Bella, and Bella had grown to care deeply for Daniel._

BACK TO DINNER

Bella POV

Bella was now watching her boyfriend of almost 8 months talk to her mother about his high school days. Renee was impressed that Daniel was quite Mr. Popular In high school. Bella rolled her eyes picked up her dishes and told her mom they were late for the movies, and she would be back before 1 am.

When they got to the movies Bella got out of the car and was starting to walk to the movie theater when Daniel grabbed her by the wrist pushed her against the car softly, and kissed her passionately. Bella was shocked, because he never did anythiny like this, but she responded quickly and wrapped his arms around her. Afterwards they went to go meet up with Stacy and Emmett.

* * *

**So that is the first chapter……….next one is when Bella meets Alice one of the pledges, and maybe Edward I haven't decided yet!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! This is my first fanfic and I want to know if I should continue with it!!!**


	2. Undecided

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only Stacy and Daniel..........besides Stephenie would not make Bella and Jasper Latinos hahaha**

**REVIEW!**

**Bella is a party girl w/ a bf named Daniel who she thinks she loves/ they have been going out for 8 months.**

**Daniel is a very sweet guy to Bella, but is secretly in love with Stacy, he just doesn't know it yet.**

**Stacy Bella's best friend likes Daniel but respects Bella too much to make a move.**

**Edward is a semi player that hates relationships, he too parties too much though.**

**They are all sophomores in College at UC Santa Barbara.**

**Alice is Edwards little sis she is a freshman at UCSB**

**Bella and Jasper are brother and sister.**

**Jasper is a Junior in UCSB**

**Emmett is Bella's other best friend he is a senior in college and is dating Stacy but of course he will eventually fall for Rosalie.**

**Rosalie is a senior too and she is the Kappa's president.**

**Any questions review and ask!**

The Day After at the Kappa's House

Bella's POV

I woke up the next day and was grateful that I didn't have any classes because I needed to be at the Kappa house the whole day. I went over to my closet and wanted nothing more than put on a pair of jeans and a sweater, but I couldn't or else Rosalie the president would kill me. Today was the first day of rushing and we needed to show the pledges we meant business so I dressed up in some new skinny jeans and a baby doll top, black flats, and quickly straightened my hair. I put on my Kappa pin on my top, put some makeup on, grabbed my stuff and headed toward my car. While I went to my car I was thinking about Daniel, and his spontaneous kiss. I loved him, and I knew he must really love me to be able to wait this long for me. Eight months is a long time, but I'm not ready yet to be that close to him. I wanted to make sure that my first time was perfect, and it probably would be if I was with Daniel. He was the perfect man and he treated me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I thought back to every little thing he would do to me, as I pulled into the Kappa house, whether it was bring me coffee and my favorite doughnut after I was done pulling an all nighters or to call me just to tell me he loves me. He really is the best man; anybody else would have pressured me into sleeping with him, or broken up with me when I had refused. Maybe it was time we took our relationship to the next level. I got all that out of my head and focused on being a Kappa; I quickly got inside the house, and went to stand with my other sisters. I went to see the other pledges and I wanted to laugh at them, they looked so scared! I know that the Kappa's had a reputation for being harsh when they needed, and that we had one of the hardest rushing rituals for pledges, but it was worth it when you became a Kappa.

The first thing we did was get assigned a pledge, Rosalie went first and was assigned a little freshmen named Chloe. I was third to choose because I was the third highest being Secretary. When they choose me to be secretary I was shocked because I was only a sophomore, but Rosalie told me they choose me because I had one of the highest GPA's in the Kappa's and that she saw potential in me to maybe even become president next year when she graduated. I went to withdraw the pledge that would be my mentee until she was pinned. This would be one of the pledges that I would test and spend a lot of time with. I withdrew the name and yelled, "Which one of you wanna bees is Alice Cullen?"

**I know it is short but Chapter 3 is getting written right now and will be up by midnight I pinky promise!**

**If you have any suggestions for future chapters tell me please in a review! Again this is my first Fanfic so it might not be the best. If you have negative criticism it is accepted as well so I can improve!**


	3. Work itWork it Girl!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only Stacy and Daniel**

**REVIEW!**

**Bella is a party girl w/ a bf named Daniel who she thinks she loves/ they have been going out for 8 months.**

**Daniel is a very sweet guy to Bella, but is secretly in love with Stacy, he just doesn't know it yet.**

**Stacy Bella's best friend likes Daniel but respects Bella too much to make a move.**

**Edward is a semi player that hates relationships, he too parties too much though.**

**They are all sophomores in College at UC Santa Barbara.**

**Alice is Edwards little sis she is a freshman at UCSB**

**Alice is rushing for Bella's sorority and is Bella's little mentee.**

**Bella and Jasper are brother and sister.**

**Jasper is a Junior in UCSB**

**Emmett is Bella's other best friend he is a senior in college and is dating Stacy but of course he will eventually fall for Rosalie.**

**Rosalie is a senior too and she is the Kappa's president.**

**Any questions review and ask!**

**Chapter 3: Work it….Work it girl!**

**All Bella's POV**

A short girl came over, she couldn't be taller than five feet, and stood right in front of me, she had black spiky hair and looked like a pixie. She literally looked like a pixie, because she was dressed like one. All the pledges had to dress up as character for twenty four hours, if they had classes they needed to go like that, if anybody had a date they couldn't change no exceptions, we had eyes everywhere and they would find out if any of the pledges had changed. She just stood there and looked at me, I started shaking my head she had already made a mistake, as much as I hated it I was going to have to correct her in a real Bitchy way. I knew if I didn't Rose would tell me something and go harder on my new mentee than me. I looked at her squared my shoulders and yelled, "What you're not going to give me a proper greeting? Last time I checked I was already a Kappa that's why I have my pin, and you are just a wanna bee, so why aren't you greeting." She gasped when she realized her mistake.

All the Kappa sisters knew about her, she was the only non-Latina pledge. She was allowed to pledge for the fact that she had been dancing since she was able to walk, and prove to us that if you looked way back enough in her family she was Spanish descent. I laughed when she had shown Rosalie her family tree, Rose would have let her rush as soon as Alice shown her how good she knew how to dance and the fact that Alice was here because she was a top merit scholar. She was on probation though and could get kicked off; Alice just wanted to prove to everybody that she had what it takes to become a Kappa.

Then Alice looked at me in the eyes, stood taller and shouted in a very confident voice, "My Apologies big sister, and permission to redeem myself!"

I smiled. "Go Ahead."

She nodded, "Good Morning Big Sister, Bella, of the honorary Kappa's!"

I was shocked that she knew my name all she had to tell me was 'Good Morning Big Sister' she really was trying hard, at that moment I instantly liked her, but I knew I couldn't show it. I smiled at her, and then we moved on to the rest of the pledges. After everybody was done getting assigned, we decided that it was time for a fashion show. We told the pledges to line up at the door, and we stood on either side of them and told them they needed to walk up and down Greek row.

Alice was in the front being the shortest was in the front, I walked next to her and before we began I winked at her and looked forward. Rosalie walked to the front of the line with some I pod speakers and spoke to the Pledges.  
"Pledges besides the Kappa's having one of the most intelligent girls in campus, we also have the reputations, of having the best Latina dancers. You guys are going to show us your dancing skills now. You are to walk around Greek road, and whenever I play a song you will stop and show us your best moves. Think you're up for it, well it doesn't matter, and after we're done with Greek row were going to student Lane to do the same thing. I better not hear any talking or complaints keep your head up high and embrace your costumes." She was about to go back to the end of the line, but she turned and said, "Oh one more thing, if you think this is embarrassing, and then you haven't seen nothing."

With that we began the walk around Greek row. I played a close eye on Alice, while some of the pledges were bright red and were not putting there best effort in the game, she was right in the front putting all her energy in it. She was showing us the fact that she really was a dancer. I was proud of her, and knew that she would be ok.

After we finished with Greek row we went to show off the girls costumes to the people in the rest of campus, when we came back the sisters were dying with laughter, when we were going through the dorms someone decided to throw a water balloon at Rosalie, when we turned we saw Omega pledges with the some Omegas and Lauren standing there smiling, Rosalie was furious, but all she did was turn and look at Lauren and told her, "What Lauren you guys so much at dancing that you decided to try out for the baseball team? Well I wouldn't keep my hopes up considering you've slept with the whole team, I doubt the coach will take you."

With that we left Lauren and continued with our pledges, and all the sisters laughing while even some of the pledges smiling at the comment, but they knew better than to laugh.

Afterwards we let the pledges go free and warned them that we would find out if they took off the costumes, and from here to the end of their pledging process they were banned from partying.

We heard some groans and Rosalie yelled, "I know I didn't hear any groans from you wanna bees, do you want to be banned from dating as well, when I said I would know everything about you guys, I meant it, or am I lying Chloe? Am I lying when I say that you have a date today with your biology partner? Or you Cynthia do you or do you not have a date with Abel from the basketball team?" Both girls looked at her and at the same time said, "You are correct big sister Rosalie."

"Oh and one more thing you're not banned from dating, but you are banned from dating Fraternity guys, and I would think more than twice about trying it, because I will find out."

With that she turned and everybody left. I saw that Alice was still standing there looking at me with a smile on her face, I grabbed her hand and led her to the coffee shop. When we got inside the shop I hugged her.

"Hi! So I'm Bella, and I'm your new mentee, and from the moment I saw you I knew you were Kappa material."

Alice looked like she was going to jump out her chair, and she did and hugged me.

We talked about everything I told her about my family and told her about my mom, dad, and brother. She then told me about her parents, and she mentioned the fact that she had a brother that went here, I asked her if I knew him and she told me it wasn't likely because he just transferred from university of Washington. We talked until my phone rang, it was Stacy.

"Hi Stace."

"Bella!! Get ready we are going clubbing in LA, and I won't take no for an answer!"

"LA?! Stace that's more than hour away! How am I going to get there? You can't drive and Emmett is dealing with pledges tonight, and Daniel told me he was going to be with some family that came to visit him today, so he would be with them and take them out to dinner!"

"Bella you have a car, I will drive there, and you drive back, besides me and Emmett got in a fight so I want to vent. Please!"

"Fine! I will go home get ready and I'll be at your dorm room in two hours because I'm here with my new little sister."

After I hanged up on her I turned to Alice who had a huge smile on her face.

"You called me you little sister! OMG Bella I love you!!" She then got a look in here face and spoke again, "Oh Bella, can I please get you ready for the club? Please, I love doing makeovers, and getting people dressed up! Please!!!!!!!!!!"

She was literally hopping on her chair, and I just laughed and nodded my head, "Fine, let's go then back to the kappa house to pick up my car and I'll take you to my house."

We went back and got my car and went home. When my mom met her she laughed at her because of the costume, she looked at me and started speaking in Spanish telling me, why she was wearing such a ridiculous outfit. I explained to her that it was a pledge thing, and she nodded and to Alice while I went to go take a shower. When I came out Alice and my mom were laughing over something my mom had said. My mom looked up and said, "Bella I love her, where did you find her? You need to bring her back soon, she is better than that other crazy friend you have Stacey."

"Mom! Stacey is one of my closest friends how can you say that! Madre de verdad estas loca!" (Translation: Mother seriously you're crazy!)

She shrugged her shoulders turned to Alice, "It's true, oh well, Alicia I hope you come soon, now go and get ready!"

We went to my room, and Alice immediately went to my closet. She was impressed, but frowned that I had baggy clothes and sweaters. She didn't say anything though probably scared because no matter what I was still her Kappa mentor. She picked my outfit, but then she went to do my hair and makeup. I wasn't exactly a girly-girl, but I didn't mind, when she was done she had blown dried my hair and given me a blow out hair do that made my hair looked sexy, like I had just had sex, then my makeup was awesome she had given me cat eye eyeliner and a gray smoky eyes with some MAC lip gloss. When I went to go get my outfit Alice grabbed me and told me to go put it on. When I looked in the mirror I looked HOT!! She had given me black hip hugging jeans that showed out my hips and big butt. Then my top was some sort of blue corset top my mom had bought me. It hugged my frame and showed of my curves and pushed up my breast. I knew I had a body, I had gotten the perfect Latina outfit from my mom's side of the family, but I rarely showed it off, than I put on some black peep toe pumps. I turned to Alice and hugged her; I told her if she wanted me to drop her off somewhere while I went to pick up Stacy. She said yes if I could drop her off at the freshman dorms that were located by the beach at the edge of campus. I nodded and we started to leave the room. I was in front of Alice and when I got to the front Jasper was sitting with my mom, he looked at me and shook his head, "No you are not going out like that are you crazy! Geez Bella haven't I told you that I don't want you walking around like that? What messages are you giving guys 'come and get me?' Go back and change." My mom hit him on the head, "Jasper leave the girl alone, if you had a girlfriend and she dressed like that you wouldn't be complaining, besides you're sister is taken she's not out to look for a man. Maybe you should go look for a girl, we all know you need one so you can quit being around the house and leave me and you're father alone."

At that moment Alice laughed out loud and Jasper looked at her, she saw the outfit she was wearing and smiled, "A Kappa pledge? You're one of Bella's friends then aren't you, what you're not going with her?"

Alice was checking out jasper, and nodded, "Yeah I'm a pledge, and no I'm not going, I don't need to go out to look for a man."

Jasper looked like he was sad when he assumed Alice had a boyfriend, which wasn't true it's just that Alice thought she didn't need a man, because she had gotten hurt in high school. It was amazing how much she had shared with me while we were talking, and vice versa.

My mom stood up and went over to Alice, "Jasper don't you think she is just beautiful? Look at her looks like she would be the perfect match to take all your grumpiness out of you, maybe you should take her out?"

Alice gasped and turned to my mom, and then at Jasper and blushed.

Jasper looked at her mom then turned to Alice gave her a cocky smile and was about to speak, when I got in the middle of it, "Jasper I know you to well, and if you're going to ask her out you better mean it, cause if you hurt her then I will rip you to pieces after I call Maria and tell her to come pay us a visit, because you are missing her." (Maria is Jasper's ex girlfriend who keeps calling jasper to take her back.)

Jasper gave a look that said 'You wouldn't' and I gave him a look that said 'Try me'.

He nodded, and before he said something else, I spoke up again, "I got to go pick up Stacy and drop Alice off at her dorms."

Jasper then spoke, "umm I'll take her."

I was about to say no when Alice spoke up, "its ok Bella let him take me, I can defend myself if he tries anything." She gave me a reassuring smile and I let them go while I got in my car and went to go get Stacy.

We were walking back to my car and she was telling me that I looked hot, and too bad that Daniel was out with family because I was going to need help getting all the guys off of me. I laughed at her and before we got to my car I heard a laugh in the distance and turned to look t something I though I was never going to see. It was Daniel walking with another girl!

Right when I was going to shout at him, Stacy put her hand over my mouth and hid me behind the car, we looked at them walking when the girl said something and Daniel turned to her and gave her one of the bear hugs he only gives me. Stacy saw it and hugged me and put me in the passenger seat of my car and drove toward the freeway.

That's the end of chapter 3; next chapter is when Bella FINALLY meets Edward, and probably some more on Jasper and Alice.  
Review PLEASE I want to know how my story is going!


	4. Coyote Ugly

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing…..but Stacy and Daniel, oh and Chloe!**

**Chapter 4: Me and You**

Bella's POV

On the freeway on the way to the club

I wasn't mad, I was heartbroken. I thought he loved me, how could he do this to me. How could he cheat on me, and worse, to do it on CAMPUS? Didn't he think I would find out? The Kappa's find out any rumors or information that concerns them. I was thinking about losing IT to him. I thought he was the one that I was saving my self for, the one that I could even marry one day. At that moment I wasn't as heartbroken, well I still was but I was getting angrier by the moment. I then began reaching for my phone to call him out on where and who he was with. Stacy saw it out of the corner of her eyes and took the phone away.

"What the hell?! Give me back the phone, Stacy."

She looked calm as she continued to drive thru the freeway into Los Angeles. "No, if I give you the phone and I let you call him, then you're going to do something stupid and regret it the next day."

"So what he cheating on me is not something to break up with him?"

"It is, but you don't know that Bells."

"What are you talking about we just saw him?!?!"

"It could be a misunderstanding. Look deal with it tomorrow, and tonight be single and forget about everything."

I was still mad, but she was right I would break up with Daniel tomorrow today not only was I "single", but I was here for Stacy, moral support, and make sure she did nothing stupid like cheat on Emmett.

I nodded my head, and we began to sing along to the radio, while we got to the club. When we came to LA we went to a club that was new, but was suppose to be really good. It was called Vertigos and it had two rooms, one room had salsa, and meringue music, and the other room had hip hop music. When we got there the line was huge almost a black away, I touched up my makeup and decided to go to the front. Both Stacy and I looked hot and we knew it so we went straight up to the bouncer, he looked at us and let us in immediately, which got a lot of protest from people.

When we got inside I was engulfed in the blast of the music and the smell of sweat. I waited for Stacy to pay our entrance fee, and then decided to go to the salsa room. When we got into the room I was engulfed in the music, and was tapped in the shoulder by this man, I turned around and smiled, he was really cute and had a wonderful smile with hazel eyes and bronze hair. I took his hand and began dancing to the salsa blasting through the speakers. We danced for a while and when a slow salsa song came on, it reminded me of Daniel because it was the song that came on when we had gone dancing on our three months of being a couple, and after wards when he dropped me off home he had told me that he loved me, I could feel the tears coming so I said goodbye he then invited me for a drink, but I denied him. I thanked him for the dance and decided to go to the hip hop room for some nice venting.

As soon as I got into the room you couldn't even hear the salsa music, and could only hear the music coming from the DJ. I saw Stacy dancing, or more like grinding with a random guy, so much for taking me for moral support. I was standing there like an idiot for about ten seconds when "Ms. New Booty" came on. I immediately when up to the stage; the DJ saw me and gave some sort of bouncer the ok to let me on.

I let the music engulf me, and started dancing. As soon as I put my hands up and dropped it like it's hot, I could hear the whistles from guys. I kept on dancing and shaking my butt, and then I was shaking my hips as if I was a belly dancer. I never got out of beat or stood not knowing what to do, as soon as I was done with one beat I went to the other. I kept on dancing for one more song when I decided I was done and needed to dance with someone, as soon as I got down from the stage though five men came up trying to grab me, and dance with me. I gently tried to push them away, but they wouldn't move. It was getting annoying and I was getting a little scared when they started grabbing me. Why aren't these assholes leaving me alone? I tried pushing them away, and finally one grabbed me by the butt and I screamed at him to back off, he laughed and leaned in to kiss me, I tried to kick him in the groin but when I kicked he was gone. A man had grabbed the asshole off of me, and thrown him on the ground, when I looked up it was the guy that had dull green eyes it was…………….the guy I had seen Stacy dance with.

(AN: hahahaha got you its not Edward, but he is coming)

Stacy came hugged me then turned to thank the guy next to her gave him what looked like her phone number then dragged me out of the club, while I yelled 'thank you' at the guy.

As soon as we got outside Stacy turned around and yelled, "OMG Bella that was awesome! As soon as we heard people yelling we turned and saw you up on the stage! Girl you know how to move, but I'm not surprised I mean you are a Kappa, but then after a couple songs when you got down and you weren't coming to us I panicked and went to go look for you with Mike, oh isn't he cute, anyway then when we saw you Mike went to save you right when you were going to hit the guy in his man hood."

I laughed and hugged her, we went to the car and when we turned it on we saw that it was barely ten.

"Stacy I don't want to go home yet, I need a drink to cool down the rush let's go to a bar, I saw one a couple blocks back."

She nodded and started backing up the car and went to go look for the bar. We never found the one I was talking about, but we did find one that was like a remake of the Coyote Ugly bar in New York. They didn't card us which was a good thing because I was barely going to turn 20.

We came inside and we saw people dancing on the bar, and immediately went to go get a drink. I asked for a double shot of tequila. I downed it and Stacy laughed looked at me and said, "That's not water." We each took two more shots and went to go look at the show. There were four girls that were extremely hot. There outfits were very similar to mine except they had one cowboy hats and boots instead of peep toe pumps, and there makeup was more sexy than my mysterious smoke eye.

They were dancing to "The Devil went down to Georgia" **(AN never heard of the song, but when it came on in Coyote Ugly) **then the song ended and we all clapped, and I noticed that the bar was packed, they looked like they were all college students, but none of them looked like they went to UCSB, which was probably because we were more than an hour away.

It was probably the three shots of Tequila, that were making spontaneous, but then all of a sudden Joan Jett's song "I love Rock and Roll" came on.

The people on the bar started shouting at people to come up if they were brave enough. Three girls went up, and then I decided to go up as well. Stacy was laughing and joined me as well.

I was going along to the music dancing and popping my body to the song. The girls that worked there were dancing with us doing a simple 8 step dance to the song; I looked at them and immediately caught the dance and did it with them as well. The people were going crazy as 8 hot girls were dancing; one girl had gotten down because she had almost fallen. Then I went to go do my own thing and started trying to pump up the crowd yelling along with the song, "I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL." Then as the song was about to end I slid down the bar to have a huge ending.

As soon as the song ended I was pulled down to the other side by the owner, she looked tough.

"Hey you got a name?"

"Yeah it's Bella, why?"

"How old are you, and don't even think about lying."

"I'm going to turn 20 in about a month."

"So you looking for a job?'

"Are you offering?"

"Yes, look I own about five bars up and down southern California. You look like you would fit in, and the money sucks but you make enough tips to make up for it, around 500 a night more or less, depends on how crowded."

I was shocked. "Um, I would love a job, but this is too far away for me, I live and go to school in Santa Barbara."

She nodded, grabbed my wrist and was looking for something, she nodded, "Looks like you're clean, and I have a bar that is ten minutes away from there. So you in you can start tomorrow? One thing though the manager's name is Jacob ask for him and will give you the basics, tell him Leah sent you."

I nodded and told her, "Wow thank you. I'll talk to him when I get back"

She nodded and left with out another word.

I went back to find Stacy because it was about to turn 1 am and I needed to get home, to confront all my problems. I saw her and started walking, when I felt someone slightly trip me. I waited for the ground to come, but instead I felt some muscular arms around me lift me back up.

I turned and saw the one responsible to trip me, it was the girl that had gotten down from the trip I looked at her and said, "Jealous much?" Then I turned and gasped at the man that had grabbed me.

"Thank you; you're my knight in shining armor." I giggled and blushed.

This guy was absolutely gorgeous. He had messy bronze colored hair that looked like someone was twisting their hair in it not too long ago. He had green eyes that pierced at me and were full of mockery. Then his mouth, oh my god, they were plump and looked so soft, yet slightly swollen, my guess is that someone was recently on them. There was something about him though, I felt that I had he looked familiar, but in a strange way. He gave me a crooked smile, and I almost melted right then and there.

"It's ok I saw her trip you, anybody would have done it. I saw you at the bar, can I buy you a drink."

I was so tempted to say yes, but I couldn't no matter how sexy this guy looked. I smiled at him the sexiest smile I could create, batted my eyelashes and said, "I wish I could but I have to get back to school. It was nice meeting you…"

"Edward. And you are…"

"Me? I am leaving."

I left him standing there went to grab Stacy before she went to the bar, and left the bar to the car. I told Stacy I would drive because she was wasted, and I could hold my alcohol very very well. She would tease me and tell me it was because of my Mexican blood. I got her in the back seat so she could knock out and while I was driving back to my house, the only thing I though about was those green eyes and those sexy lips.

An hour later I got home dragged Stacy to my house and into my bed. My mom left a note on my door.

"Bella your dad says you got home late and he went to sleep. Me I don't care, hey if you came home at two then I would be disappointed, but you know your dad and brother. I love you, and make sure Stacy gets some sleep because she is with you right? All right ill see you in the morning. Bye mi Amor."

I laughed at my mom and went to put Stacy on my bed I took off her clothes left her in her bra and panties and put her in my bed while I put on a top and went to bed too. The last thing I saw was those green eyes again.

**Whoa Chapter 4! The reason that Bella didn't tell him her name is because the next day Alice is only going to talk about Bella to Edward and it's to early for him to make the connection. Ok Next chapter is the day after:]**

**I'll try to post it tomorrow but no promises.**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	5. Calmness the morning after

**All right here is Chapter 5 and it is a really short chapter, but I mean it's better than nothing! It is the morning after Bella met Edward, and caught Daniel cheating on her.**

Chapter 5

BELLA'S HOUSE

BPOV

I woke up a little foggy, about the night before, but it wasn't a hangover, I never got one. I woke up and saw that I was alone in my bed; Stacy must have woken up and gone to eat something. I got up and put on some shorts and my Kappa sweater.

As I lifted my hair into a messy bun, and put on my glasses I saw that Jasper was talking to my mom, Charlie, my father, was watching the game, and Stacy was passed out on the table.

I went to go pour me and Stacy a cup of coffee and I gave it to her. She looked at me and nodded.

Jasper then came to sit across from me and gave me a sad look. I just stared at him while I sipped my coffee; I was not going to be the first one to speak.

He finally sighed, "Okay I'll go first, and all right look Alice is really awesome, the whole way to her dorm we talked about things we liked and we have a lot in common, and she doesn't take any bull from me, whenever I teased her about her outfit she would come back at me or once she even hit me.

"Bottom line is Bells you have to help me, I really like her, and you have no idea how much, but she told me she doesn't date. Please you have no idea how much I am starting to care for her. Actually you do I care about her as much as Daniel cares about you."

I nodded and started crying the whole night before came back at me, "I'll help you, but don't mention his name around me anymore or in this household he is dead to me, and if you hurt her I will disown you as a brother."

Jasper stood up then looked at me and turned to Stacy who was recovering, "What happened?"

Stacy looked at me, "I can't tell you, only Bells can, you know I would tell you in a heartbeat, but she would kill me in a heartbeat."

I smiled at her, and told Jasper, "Look I'll tell you eventually, but not right now I have to get my head cleared ok, and I need to talk to Daniel to sort some stuff out. So I need to go."

Jasper was about to say something when I cut him off, "Please leave it alone Jasper, and I promise you I'll talk to Alice about you."

He smiled at her name, and then nodded unwillingly.

I left to go brush my teeth and to text Daniel that I needed to talk to him, now.

I didn't dress up I stayed in my shorts and Kappa sweater, and put on some sneakers, I left when he texted back telling me that he loved me and where I wanted to meet him.

I ignored his affection and just texted back three words, Park. Five Minutes.

I left my house and told them I would be back later, and told Stacy to ask Jasper to take her home, because I would be back late. I got in my car and went to the park; I wanted to cry right then and there and was satisfied that I had not put any makeup on or bothered to put in my contacts.

When I got to the park I knew where I needed to go, our bench, the bench we would always sit at whenever we were at the park. When I got there he wasn't there so it gave me time to think about what I was going to say.

I decided that I was going to stay calm and not cry at all. I was going to tell him that it was over and when he asked for an explanation I would tell him calmly that I had caught him. Then I would walk away. That was it.

I then saw that he was coming down with his hands in his jacket, he looked so cute, NO!, I told myself stay calm.

Alright calm I keep telling myself in my head calm Bella, calm. All right I told myself this is it he stopped in front of me and I stood up. I took a breather told myself Calm one more time, and then……………………..

**OHHH Cliff hanger…..not really….because I am going to update manana!**

**So I love this story how it is going because I now have the plot in my head!**

**So review, and tell me if I should focus on someone or something, give me advice haha!!!**


	6. Inside the mind of the Player

**Chapter 6**

**Last time on I'll be your Rock.**

**Bella was about to confront Daniel on him cheating on Bella.**

**Bella also had gone dancing the night before, where she met the ever so HOT Edward, and got offered a job as a Coyote, which she is going to take.**

**Jasper was going all goo-goo on Alice.**

**Alice punched Jasper for making fun of her outfit.**

**Alice is also rushing Kappa, and is Bella's little sister in the sorority world.**

**Stacy has a hangover, and is thinking about breaking up with Emmett.**

**Emmett is mad at Stacy and decided to go to a party with his Frat brothers after torturing the pledges.**

**Rosalie, recently broke up with a guy she had been seeing for about 2 weeks when she found out he didn't like cars, so she went to a party that was for Greeks only. : ]**

**Edward couldn't stop thinking about Bella**

**AND…………**

**Daniel was hanging out with a mysterious lady that wasn't Bella……….all night long:]**

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

**This is a break from Bella and Daniel…..and now we are going to a day in the life of Edward. It is the Thursday the day before they saw each other at the bar. While Bella is currently at the movies with Daniel, Stacy, and Emmett.**

I got in my silver Volvo, I had decided on this car because it wasn't too flashy, but yet wasn't such a crappy car. I had made a lot of repairs to it, and it went faster than most Volvos. While I drove through campus I decided to go to a coffee shop. While I was there I was handed a flier for another party. It looked like it was a party being thrown by the Omegas. I didn't care for the Omegas, but they cared for me. I had hooked up with a lot of them during my month here. I missed Washington, I did, but how could you compare, Washington where everybody was always wearing a sweater, even in the middle of summer, to sunny Santa Barbara where girls waked around in bathing suits. I decided that I would go to the party, even though I had heard that the Omegas had recently been burned by the kappas. Oh the Kappa's, I hadn't hooked up with them, but from what I heard they were partiers, but they were conservative, they didn't go around hooking up with people, this was one of the things that Alice had told me when she had decided to rush for the Kappa's. It was just a matter of time though that one slipped. I still remembered all the time Alice spent looking up our family tree to show that she was indeed "Latina" descent, when in reality one of our great-great-great-great-great-great grandmothers was half Spanish.

After I finished my coffee I went to class, I was studying to be a doctor, just like my father, I didn't mind I actually was looking forward too it. I was really smart and UCSB is known for being a good Biology major school. **(It is true, other than Undecided Biology is the top major in UCSB). **

After about three hours of classes I went to my dorm that was In the middle of campus and gave me quick access to everything, and went to go get ready. My roommate was this boy named Jonathan, who absolutely got on my nerves; I told myself that I only had to stay here for a semester more until I got my own apartment. I went and saw him sleeping on his bed with a slice of pizza on top of him, I wanted to throw up. He repulsed me beyond anybody else I had met. I studied some things that we had learned in class today, and did some homework that my professor had assigned me to do individuality, he told me that since I was a sophomore that was already declared and really set on my major, he could help me get an internship in the local hospital, I guess it also didn't hurt that my father was the Chief of Medicine there. Afterwards I went to go take a shower and get ready to go out. I put on a simple pair of jeans and a nice shirt, with some shoes I had bought the other day when Alice had forced me to go shopping with her. I was heading out when Jonathan woke up and told me if I needed a wing man for the night. I laughed and didn't even bother answering him, I just left.

**At the Party**

**E POV**

When I got to the doors of the party I paid to get in, and flirted with the girl to stamp me, even though I still wasn't twenty one. She was hot, so I told her to look for me later on, she smiled at me, but then just as quickly said she couldn't, because she was a pledge, and Omega pledges weren't allowed to party, or hook up. I shrugged my shoulders and left, she didn't break my heart, I would just find someone else, too bad she is probably suffering right now.

I went inside the house where the party was being thrown, and looked for potential hookups for the night. I rested my eyes on a nice piece of ass that was standing facing the DJ. Mission Located.

I put my hand through my hair and walked over to her. When I was behind her I touched her shoulders and when she turned around, I saw she was hot. I didn't ask, so I just grabbed her and led her to the dance floor, she seemed to be hesitant at first but then she went along with it. We were bumping and grinding along to the music with her back to me and pushing her ass up against me, and I wasn't complaining. She wasn't very good at dancing, but she was ok I guess. Then when one song ended and another started she turned around and faced me and started dry humping me. This is too easy I thought. I grabbed her and turned her around and pushed her down, she went down and started trying to shake her butt up against me, and she wasn't very good at it. She then turned around when the song ended, and led me to the kegger. She turned around and handed me a beer, I drank it and then turned to her and could see that she was wasted; I smiled and asked her for her name.

"Its Lauren and I am the Omega president."

"Hi, Lauren, so is there a place where we could be alone?"

She gave me a smile that I'm assuming was suppose to be sexy, but just made her look constipated took my hand and led me upstairs.  
"I thought men were never allowed upstairs"

"They're not, but I am president, so I can bend the rules"

We went upstairs and let me into a room that was completely covered in bags of clothes, dirty clothes on the floor and makeup everywhere. Then in the corner of the room there was a stack of shoes just lying on top of each other in a mess. I hoped Alice never saw this because she would flip out. I saw her bed and turned to her and started kissing her. I grabbed her by the butt and kept kissing her, when we were out of breath I led her to the bed and threw on top of the bed, she laughed and pulled me on top of her. I kept on kissing her as I removed her clothes and took out my wallet to put on a condom. **(THIS IS THE MOST GRAPHIC IM GOING TO GET….maybe lemons in the future but that would be only between Bella and Edward)**

An hour later…..

Me and Laura…was that her name? Oh well. We went back downstairs and the party was still going she tried to dance with me again but I was already done with her. I started to leave but Laura stopped me, and told me to call her and handed me a napkin with her number, and as disgusting as it sounds her thong, was that suppose to turn me on or something? I looked at her and walked away, it sounds cruel, but what did she expect?

It was one in the morning, so I decided to go to Alice's dorm instead of mine, I didn't want to deal with Jonathan, and Alice didn't have a roommate, and an extra bed. I went over to her dorm and knocked on the door, she was awake, and opened quickly. She looked at me rolled her eyes, hit me upside the head, which is a miracle because she is really short and dragged me inside the room. When we were inside she just threw me an extra pillow and blanket and pointed to the floor. I was about to protest when she gave me a look, and told me, "No, you get to sleep on the floor, it is one o clock in the morning, if I wasn't here where would you crash? Either you sleep on the floor or in the hallway or wherever I don't care." She then went back to her bed and continued doing something on her computer. I just knocked out on the floor.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up in a startle; Alice had thrown cold water on me!

"What the hell! ALICE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM….THAT WATER IS FUCKING COLD!" I looked at her, and immediately started laughing; she was dressed as a pixie!

"That outfit suits you well, but why the hell are you wearing it? Halloween is a month away!"

She hit me with a bucket, and I yelled in pain.

"Shut up! For your information I have to wear it all day today, it is part of the rushing process for the Kappa pledges. I also threw water on you because you were drooling on my pillow and I have to go to the Kappa house to meet my new big sister and I can't leave you here."

"Maybe I should go meet your new big sister too. I bet she will be hot, all Kappa's are, with their Latin curves, and they're tight…OW ALICE YOU HIT ME WITH THAT BUCKET ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL…"

"You'll what hit on my friends? Try to crash at my place again? Please tell me, now get out of my dorm before I call security and you know I will, so don't try me."

"Fine, you suck little sister you should get laid then you'll stop being so uptight."

Then I ran out of the room because Alice had tried to kick me and throw the bucket at me. She succeeded it hit me one more time on the back. I then went to my dorm room and since I didn't have any classes today I showered and went to pay a visit to my father, at the hospital and check out any new nurses.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

I went to my father's office and opened the door slightly, and I saw that he was on his break, because he was reading a book, while eating a sandwich. I knocked on the door and opened it all up and went in.

My father, Carlisle put down his book and finished his sandwich before he addressed me.

"What happened Edward? To what do I pay this random visit?"

"Nothing I just came by, because I have no classes today, and I wanted to hang out with you since I barely see you since I transferred to UCSB."

"Well your always welcomed here Edward, and during the summer here you are going to be intern shipping here so we will see each other more often than you want to, believe me." He laughed and began eating an apple.

I stayed with him and talked for quite a while, and we talked about school, whether I was happy that I had transferred here, and random stuff.

He then got a call that he was going to need to go to surgery so I said goodbye and told him that I would see him some other time when me and Alice came home for a long weekend or something.

I saw that it was 7 pm and a Friday night. So I drove back to my dorm took another shower and got ready to go out. I was going to my car when I saw this really hot girl give me a flyer to a party, I was about to go when I decided I had enough of UCSB for a while. Don't get me wrong I actually love UCSB, but I didn't need another hook up with a girl here to just run into her the next day or something. I decided to text a friend that went to UCLA. I asked her where I could go for a good time. Leah then texted back and told me to come to her bar, called Coyote ugly.

**TO: PLAYER PLAYER**

**FROM: LEAH!**

**Get down here to my bar COYOTE UGLY….yes like the movie**

**There's hot girls….and drinks….if you get here before ten then Ill let you in for free and let you drink even though you are twenty.**

I texted back and told her to give me the address and I would be there at like ten exactly because I was more than an hour away and I was hungry and going to stop for food.

I loved the fact that me and Leah were still friends, she and I use to be very similar we would go out to see who we can sleep with for the night, and she use to be my friend when she lived in Washington with me, then she moved when we were seniors in high school. We were each others first too, we only did it so that we knew that our first were with someone we knew and not a total stranger. Leah had stopped her ways though. She was now engaged to some guy named Jacob. When she told me I laughed, I was still in Washington, and we had kept in touch. I didn't believe her until she had to send me a picture of her engagement ring. Leah was very pretty but could look tough when she wanted too.

She texted back,

**TO: PLAYER PLAYER**

**FROM: LEAH!**

Get your ass over here before I change my mind. I will give you a damn cheeseburger when you get over here. Now hurry up before someone takes your potential girl for the night away lol.

I laughed and got in my car and began to drive to her bar. It was a little past nine when I got there, and when I got there I told the bouncer I was with Leah. He looked at me, and told me "What does Leah call you?"

I laughed. "Player Player."

"All right get in, and here is your stamp to let you drink. Even though we aren't carding tonight, but don't say anything. "

I nodded and went inside and up to the bar. I saw Leah with her back to me I smiled and called out, "Hey baby, what's it going to take you home with me tonight?"

Leah whipped around so fast and started cussing, "Bitch you come into my bar and try to hit on me, you son of a …EDWARD!" She hopped over the bar and gave me a hug.

"You idiot I was getting ready to kick your ass! Wow you look sexier than the last time I saw you before I left and that was what two almost three years ago?"

I hugged her back.

We talked for a minute then as promised brought me to the other side of the bar and to the back and gave me a cheeseburger with fries and a soda. I laughed and thanked her.

"No problem. Now eat and then go hit on some innocent girls, but be careful the ones with stamps are either 21 or over or almost 21, but the ones that have a yellow strip are barely 18 or not even 18 and Sam just let them in. Enjoy the food one of our bar chick use to work at hooters so she knows how to semi cook. Oh and one more thing, no hitting up on my coyotes, at least not in my bar."

I nodded and began to eat, it was delicious. I finished my food and went back to the bar. It was almost ten o clock. I saw the coyotes and they were hot! I wanted to use my moves on them, but I had promised Leah I wouldn't, and not only did I respect her, but I was scared of her, if she wanted she really could kick my ass.

Leah was one of three women I respected; her, Alice, and Esme, my mother. I would clown around with Alice like this morning, but I knew my boundaries and I was never a jerk to any of them like I was with the women I slept or interacted with.

I ordered a drink and was about to pay when one of the girls shook her head and in a thick New York accent, "No it is all on Leah for tonight."

I thanked her and began to look around. I saw that many women were checking me out, so I settled on one of them. There was this girl that had on low hip jeans and a shirt that exposed her perfect stomach, with high heels; needless to say she was smoking. I went to her and asked her for her name, I also noticed that she was wearing one of those yellow strips.

"It's Stacy."

"Hi Stacy, I'm Edward."

Then I began to kiss her. She didn't hesitate, and went to kiss me back. She had her hands in my hair while we were kissing long and hard. We went at it for a while and kept on making out only stopping for air. I had her up against a wall and was kissing her, when I felt her vibrate. She pulled me away and took out her phone she read it and cussed. "Shit. Oh well I guess I have to go, my curfew is midnight." She kissed me one more time then left. When I checked the time I saw we had been making out for more than an hour.

When I went back to the bar I finally noticed my surroundings, Joan Jetts "I love Rock and Roll", was playing and there were nine girls dancing on stage.

Four I recognized as the coyotes I had met earlier, but the others I'm guessing by the way they moved out of synch were just drunks on stage. One of the girls got down; I guess she thought she was going to fall or something.

One of the girls though wasn't one of the coyotes I had met, but she looked like she was one of them. She was dressed in similar attire, and Jesus she looked so fine. Not only that, but she was dancing along to the same beat as the other coyotes, the thing was she was in heels, while the other in boots and didn't have a hat on.

They were dancing and this beauty was trying to pump up the crowd. Then as the song was about to end she slid down the bar, and I instantly hardened at the sight. She was something else. I was right when I assumed she was a coyote because Leah grabbed her and talked to her, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she talked to Leah.

When she was done Leah turned and left, and my beauty started walking my way as if she was looking for someone.

Then I saw that the girl that had gotten off the bar earlier head towards her. I walked towards her too, and saw that she gently but on purpose pushed her. I dove and caught her before she could hit the ground. She was so soft and warm.

She stood up and turned to the girl that tripped her, she must have recognized her.

"Jealous much?" She then turned to me and gasped.

"Thank you; you're my knight in shining armor." She laughed and blushed. I had made her blush; I looked at her and admired her. She had messy hair and it was expected after her dancing, but it looked hot on her, and I wanted to kiss her right then and there. She also had beautiful eyes, they were wide and brown, nota plain brown but a chocolate brown that probably shinned in the sun. She had plump lips and she was red from blushing. She looked amazing in her outfit and looked like she was a model. I wanted her so badly.  
Then I realized that I was staring at her so I gave her my crooked smile and then decided to actually talk to her. After all she had called me her 'shining armor' so she was flirting with me I decided to offer her a drink.

"It's ok I saw her trip you, anybody would have done it. I saw you at the bar, can I buy you a drink."

I really wanted her to say yes, she then gave me a smile that was so sexy that I felt my self harden again, she batted her eyelashes at me and let out a small giggle before she said, "I wish I could but I have to get back to school. It was nice meeting you…"

Damn, she must go to school around here then.

She has asked me for my name so in a moments notice I responded

"Edward. And you are…"

"Me? I am leaving."

What NO! I needed to know her name, she began to leave and grab another girl who was wasted, I was about to go after her, when I heard Leah call my name.

I was standing there, when she finally left, I turned to Leah.

"Who was that?" I demanded, I needed to know.

"She is the newest member to the coyote family. That is all I am telling you, I told you I don't want you near my girls."

"Leah come on I need to know her name."

"No sorry Edward, and don't think about coming again to find her, she is going to be working at one of the other bars I own, which you don't know where they are at. You better forget about her."

"That's the thing Leah I can't."

After an hour or so, I gave up on getting anything out of Leah, the other coyotes didn't know anything either, so I said goodbye to Leah and started driving back to campus. I was going to go back to my room, but I went to Alice's dorm, I was going to need to talk to her.

I knocked on her door, and she answered on the third knock. She saw me and was about to punch me, when I stopped her.

"Alice we need to talk, I think I found the perfect woman."

She let me in, "Edward, I'm tired I've been doing something all day long for the Kappa's, tomorrow tell me over coffee so we can catch up, and now go to sleep."

I nodded grabbed a pillow and blanket and went to sleep on the floor.

That night I dreamt about my angel.

**Whoa man that is the longest chapter ever! It was almost eight pages! So here is a view at Edward I don't think it is my best chapter ever, but then again there is more and better to come!**

**So Review and tell me what you think of the Edward I created, he sounds too much like the other Edwards in other stories doesn't he? OK review and tell me!! Next chapter is on Emmett. It may take me a couple of days because I go back to school and I'm going to be super busy, but if I get more than two reviews Ill update even faster!**


	7. Say What!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…..I wish Robert Pattinson could own me though….**

**So I haven't updated in a while I know I'm sorry but here is a long chapter about Emmett.**

**REVIEW ABOUT THE CHARACTER'S MAJORS!**

**Emmett is a Mechanical Engineer Major with a minor in electrical engineering**

**Rosalie is a Dance major with a minor in Communications**

**Bella is a Political Science major with a minor in English Literature**

**Stacy and Daniel are both Sociology Majors Stacy minors in Economics and Daniel's minor is in English Literature.**

**Alice is a double major in Biochemistry and Fashion design **

**Jasper is a History major with a minor in Sociology (this is what I plan to major in:] )**

**Edward is a pre med major, with a minor in Sociology**

***all right I don't know if those majors and minors are allowed to mix or some are offered as minors, but lets just pretend they are.**

**All right, so I still want to keep the confrontation between Bella and Daniel on a little bit of suspense….:] the chapter is written and done….I just want to wait:]**

**I also made a mistake in the chapter with Edward's POV I named the girl that Edward made out with at the bar Stacy….it is NOT the same Stacy that is Bella's best friend, they are DIFFERENT Stacey's. All right that's it.**

**So here is a chapter dedicated to Emmett…I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 7

Say What!

**AUTHORS POV**** lol**

"Stacy what do you want me to tell you, I need to be at the pledges training tomorrow. I left early to be with you today, I can't skip tomorrow too."

Stacy was putting her bra back on and adjusting her underwear. She was mad at Emmett, how could he forget that tomorrow was there 6 months together as a couple even though they had dated for on and off after the party where she met him, and Bella met Daniel. This was huge for her; she had never been with someone for so long. He had forgotten. She and Emmett were a couple yet it was as if she was with him only for comfort and sex.

"There is no reason as to why you think we should spend the day together?" Stacy said as she continued to put her clothes back on.

Emmett smiled, and Stacy thought he remembered, he then came over to her and gave her a kiss.  
"Well I can think of one reason, and we just did it too."

SEX?! That is what Emmett thought I was talking about.

At that moment Stacy slapped Emmett across the face.

"SEX! YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SEX?!?! EMMETT YOU ARE A JERK, YOU'RE ONLY WITH ME BECAUSE OF THAT, SOME BOYFRIEND YOU ARE."

Emmett put his hand on his cheek where Stacy had slapped him. "What the hell Stace, why did you do that for?"

"Why? You are a jerk, I hate you Emmett I regret the day that I agreed to be your girlfriend, I regret the day that I MET YOU!!"

Emmett looked at Stacey, "Do you really mean that, what did I do? Just tell me."

"Its more like what you didn't do! Emmett all you care about is yourself and your STUPID fraternity! How about you try remembering me!" Stacy was crying now, and she hated how much of a bitch she was acting towards with Emmett. She had to get it off her chest though.

"That fraternity has been there way longer with me than you have. I do think about you, babe, if I didn't like you I wouldn't be with you for so long!"

"So what the minute you're bored of me, you're just going to dump me, just like that?!"

Stacy went to grab her shoes and then turned to Emmett, "You know what don't worry about it."

She looked down while relief washed over Emmett's face, Stacy wiped away a tear and said, "You wont have to worry about it any more, I'm done Emmett, as much as I love the good times, the bad times are way worse, especially when your boyfriend forgets that you have been together for six months, and goes to hang out with his friends."

Emmett just stood there as Stacy walked away. He really cared about Stacey, but he knew that eventually it was going to have to end.

**EMMETTS POV**

She dumped me! What is her problem, she knows I really care about her. Now what? As weird as it was I was actually relieved she had done it, it wasn't the same as before, we had both gotten tired of each other, we just didn't want to admit it, and I mean the sex was great, but a relationship isn't always about that.

I took out my phone to see what time it was, it was 5 pm.

Now what? I guess I could call Stace to apologize…then my phone rang, when I saw who it was I instantly smiled, it was one of my frat brothers.

"EMMETT! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU ARE MISSING OUT ON A GREAT PARTY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, WERE AT THE ALPHA PARTY FOR GREEKS ONLY! DUDE, SERIOUSLY THOUGH WHERE ARE YOU?"

I had to take the phone away from my ear, freaking Jerry was shouting into the phone.

"Dude chill I can hear you, nah I don't think so, me and Stacy got in a fight and we broke up."

Jerry yelled in the other line, "EVEN BETTER, DUDE SHE WAS A BITCH, WELL NOT REALLY, BUT SHE DIDN'T LIKE US AND YOU KNOW IT. ALL RIGHT GET OVER HERE AND WE WILL GET YOU DRUNK!"

I let go a huge laugh at how my brothers were acting so carefree. I was about to tell them no, but then I started thinking 'Stacy is most likely out with Bella, why should I ruin my night wallowing over her when I am not going to cross her mind at all? 'Why waste my Saturday night when she certainly wasn't going to waste hers on me. I could prove it too.

"Dude ill call you in five minutes all right?"

I didn't even wait for Jerry's response and hanged up, I then started texting Bella when I remembered she was dealing with pledges today, and if she was still with them and got texted, well I don't even want to think about it.

So instead I decided to text Monique, Stacey's roommate.

**TO: MO MO**

**FROM: Emmett the Greek God**

**Monique is Stacey there? Don't tell her Ur texting me, because we got in a fight and broke up.**

I waited and Monique texted back almost instantly.

**TO: Emmett the Greek God**

**FROM: MO MO**

**Yeah she is here, she's getting ready to go out to some club in LA, she called Bella and told her you guys got in a fight though, and she needed to go out. Did u guys really break up or what?**

I texted her thanks and told her that we really had broken up, she dumped me.

Then I had made my decision.

I wasn't going to wallow over her, I cared about her, but she broke up with me, I called Jerry back.

He answered after some rings I simply told him "All right, ill be at the party in an hour."

Jerry and a whole of other guys started cheering really loud so I hanged up on them.

I got ready and started to quickly drive out to the Alphas house. When I got there, an Alpha pledge was standing there checking names and Fraternities or sororities, to make sure you were actually Greek and not someone trying to crash. I quickly got in and started looking for Jerry and the rest of my friends. When I spotted them I quickly went over to them. Jerry was there trying to chug a beer faster than Michael. Jonathan, Jesse, and Christian my other brothers were around them cheering them both on. Finally Michael gave in and spit his beer out, Jerry finished the rest of his beer and threw the bottle on the floor, which of course broke into shards of glass and a few people turned around to see what the noise was, but quickly turned back around. An alpha pledge came over dressed in a ridiculous outfit, and quickly picked up the glass and left.  
We were just hanging out for a while playing around when one of the other frats decided to have a beer pong competition. I and some other Psi's thought whether we should compete and laughed and agreed. So then the rest of the Psi's quickly agreed and they were set up against the deltas. No sororities wanted to play and nobody else volunteered so it was only us verses the Deltas.

When it was my turn I remembered that I sucked at beer pong. Oh well can't do anything about it now. I started playing and instantly had to chug a beer. I kept on having to drink beer after beer. When it was all over the Psi's had tied with the Deltas, only because of me. I sucked so much that if someone had played instead of me, we could have won.

Oh god was I drunk. I kicked it with my frat brothers and decided it was time to go when it was almost three in the morning. We all had to deal with pledges in about four hours, so I wasn't going down alone, so I got the rest of the Psi's and told them we had to go home.

I was walking to my car when Jerry yells, "Dude we are drunk, how we are going to get home?" He then started laughing; I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm driving us to the house that's how."

Jerry laughed, "Dude you are as drunk as I am maybe worse. Fuck it; then I guess I'm driving."

He tried to walk to where I was, but he tripped over his shoelace and fell to the floor. I laughed and told him to get up as I was trying to get the key into the keyhole, I wasn't doing so well. Then the keys disappeared out of my hand.

"What the Fuck? Yo jerry Where did the keys go?"

"I have them, and I am driving you guys back to the house."

I turned when I heard the female voice; it was Rosalie the Kappa president, our sorority sister. She was dressed in tight jeans, high heels and in a loose shirt. She looked hot, you could say.

"Nah Rose its ok, I can drive, here let me show you." I tried to get the keys, but Rosalie just moved and opened the passenger door to my car.

"Right, Emmett the Psi's like their treasurers alive and I think they would like their President, VP and secretary alive as well. I will drive you bone heads home, and you can pay me back tomorrow."

I tried to make a go for the keys, and missed so I started shoving Jerry and Michael in the backseat, where Jonathan had knocked out a couple hours earlier, and then got in the passenger seat.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I need you and the rest of the Psi's to help me wake up my pledges on next Sunday very early."

"Deal are we there yet?"

"Yeah get out I'll take your car to the Kappa's house pick it up later on today."

"Yeah thanks Rosalie, I probably would have crashed the car, take the car leave those bozos in there and let them find there way home when they wake up."

I went into the house and up to my room to knock out for a couple of hours before I had to wake up at six.

Great I will get barely three hours of sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY….SATURDAY**

**Still Em POV**

It was almost eight o clock and we were back from the field after making the pledges run eight miles. We now had them aligned in a line with blindfolds on, and in nothing but boxers. The other brothers and I were making a lot of noises and yelling at them, testing them, while throwing water balloons at them...

We had been drilling them for about twenty minutes already.

"When was the Psi's formed?" I hit a pledge with a water balloon, and waited about a second for his answer.

"The Psi Alpha Gamma's were founded in 1920, and were brought to UCSB in 1978, big brother red light special"

I laughed at the name I told them to call me; I was in charge of pledges today, since our president, VP, and secretary were all too busy with midterms to be able to drill them, when actually they were still knocked out in my car at the Kappa's house. "All right next question, and let me remind you one more time pledges, you get a question wrong, you are in the hot zone and could be kicked out of pledging, or be submitted to harsh hazing, or as we like to call it educational experiences. Anyway next question, where was the founder of Psi Alpha Gamma from?" I threw a water balloon at one of the short pledges. He jumped when I hit him and he seemed as he was going to say he didn't know, but then, "The founder was born and raised in Philadelphia, bug brother red light special."

"All right, next question what is big brother Spooner's special talent been?"

I threw the water balloon at the pledge that got on my nerves, he thought he was a Psi the minute he came to the house, just for the fact that he was a legacy. His name was Richard. This was one of the hardest questions I could think of, yet it was something that the Psi's thought was very important.

"Umm….Umm…."

I smiled, "Umm….. Is not an answer, either say something, or admit you don't know it."

Richard then squared his shoulders and stood straight as if he could have any honor, while in his boxers, blindfolded. "Big brother Spooner was famous within us, for being able to spoon with the most girls, big brother red light special."

This time I laughed and so did all of my other brothers, after I was done laughing and even wiped away a tear I went back to Richard, "Oh God that was funny, and as you can tell you are wrong, sorry pledges, you were almost done, this was your last question, but Mr. Legacy here got it wrong, 'being able to spoon with the most girls?' that isn't something he would be proud of or all of us for that matter, if that was true then I would think he was gay or something."

"No he was not known for spooning a lot of girls, he was actually known for being able to break the world record for being able to shove the most spoons in his mouth for a full minute, no other brother has been able to be in the book of world records, besides one other brother, can anybody tell me?" **(AN: the spoons thing is an inside joke between me and my best friend lol)**

A small pledge spoke, "Big brother chugger, he is in the book for being able to drink the most beers in a minute, back in 1985, big brother red light special."

"Correct, Perez. All right at least someone knows there history, and look he isn't even a legacy, you hear that Richard?"

Richard wasn't speaking, "I said if you HEARD THAT RICHARD?"

"Yes big brother red light special."

"All right that was the end of the mega quiz, afterwards we were going to let you go free until night when you had to report back, but now thanks to legacy here we are going to let you guys go on a little Scavenger hunt. You will be given a list of 10 objects you need to find and bring, I don't care if you think they are illegal or impossible, you want to be a Psi, well then here you go. You have two hours to bring us all the items, first person to bring back everything is excused from duty later on tonight, the last person to come in or bring us an incomplete list not only has to come to tonight's carnival to work the Psi's booths, which are the kissing booth, and the pie booth, you will also have sober brother duty for the next two months after you become a Psi, that is if you do become one. Is that understood?"

All the pledges spoke in unison. "Yes big brother red light special."

"All right blindfolds off, and you can put your clothes back on, afterwards come get your list, again I don't care what it says for you to bring me, I better see it, If it says a rock from the moon then I better see one."

I then went to go get the list, I made sure that they had gotten weird lists, when it was my time as a pledge; my list wanted me to bring the wand of Harry Potter, and a vampire's tooth. I bought a fake wand, and bought cheap vampire teeth. The pledges came and I handed them their lists. When it was Richards's list I sneaked a glance and saw that he had one of the difficult ones that wanted a professor's wig, and the cheerleader's underwear. I gave him his list and told the pledges as soon as they had their items to come back to the house.

When they left, the other brothers and I let out a lot of laughter; we started playing video games, and Halo 3. I was in the middle of some butt kicking a couple hours later when the first pledge came in, with his list completed. It was Perez, I liked him, and I think he will make a great Psi one day.

**List**

**Petition of twenty people wanting to eliminate Women's Suffrage. (The right for women to be able to vote.)**

**A cheerleader's phone number. (Make sure it is their number…nobody likes the rejection number.)**

**A volleyball**

**A pair of Ugg boots**

**1 dozen eggs**

**Something Marine related**

**A dozen of black roses….they have to be real**

**A unicorn**

**A guitar for Guitar Hero….make sure it is wireless**

**A blue sleeping bag**

I checked his items and he had everything, the signatures, Melody's number, who was not only a cheerleader but she was co-captain, a volleyball, chocolate uggs that belonged to Melody, the eggs, a hat with the marines on it, the roses, a stuffed unicorn, a wireless guitar, and a puffy blue sleeping bag.

I laughed and the other pledges clapped for him, we all liked him. So he didn't have to come to duty tonight at the carnival or the midnight scare we were planning to give them, which meant we were going to drag them out of their bedrooms, cover them in honey, and set them in the forest near campus to see if any attracted any animals. **(AN: I know Santa Barbara does not have a forest, but I couldn't think of anything else, and this is all hazing so this would NEVER happen in real rushing, but that is the difference between real rushing and fan fiction.)** We didn't tell him about the scare though because he could tell another pledge. After a while more pledges came in with their goodies which were things like a bootleg of Twilight **(AN :])** or a telescope. It was down to Richard and another pledge, to whoever would have to be sober brother for two months. I was hoping for Richard, as were some of the other brothers.

Then when we thought it was possible, Richard came in with his bag of goodies. We were checking his bag when the other pledge came in right before the two hour mark was up. I was checking to make sure that he had everything and the bastard did have everything. I turned to the other pledge and told him he had lost and he had to run the pie booth and kissing booth, from giving out kisses no matter how ugly to receiving pies in the face.

I was mad. Oh well.

**AFTER THE CARNIVAL…..THE MIDNIGHT SCARE**

The carnival was over and it was about three in the morning, all the Psi's were dressed head to toe in black, with ski masks on. We were heading to the place where all of our pledges were staying at, they had to give up their dorms and stuff to pledge for us. We were right outside the door when the president signaled us to stop. He counted to three and then we bust through the double doors into the one room where all the pledges were at. We started throwing water balloons at them and ordering to get up. One pledge screamed the others were too dumbfounded, but they were all getting up and lining up against the wall.

The President, who was Michael spoke, "All right Maggots, you are to take all your clothes off and be in nothing but how your mommas brought you to this world. Then we are going to take a little fieldtrip, now undress!"

We kept pelting them with water balloons while they undressed, and then when they were undressed we marched them outside in a straight line, while they tried to cover up. While they were marching we started pouring the honey at them, they flinched when they first felt it, but they didn't say a word, they knew better than that.

We even hit them with some pies that were left over from the carnival.

We kept pouring a ridiculous amount of honey on them, and made sure they were covered everywhere, then we started a new tradition that Michael had already approved, we took out some feathers.

The pledges eyes literally popped out of their eye sockets. We laughed and went to stick the feathers on them, but made sure that it wasn't a lot to cover up the honey.

Then we got to the forest and continued walking into it, while some of the pledges had started to whimper, we knew it was hazing, but we weren't going to get in trouble the dean was a Psi, and he overlooked hazing as long as no one got hurt and/or arrested.

When we got to the middle of the forest we stopped. We turned to the pledges, and I spoke.

"All right it is three thirty in the morning and we are tired, and I am sure you are too. So good night, we will come pick you guys up in the afternoon, don't even think about leaving, we have brothers stationed at the only entrance/ exit of the forest, now go to sleep if any of you get eaten or something, well make sure to find whatever is left of the body, and send it to your family. Ok, oh and please DON'T feed the bears." At that some pledges started shaking and crying, oh god this was too wonderful, I remember when it was my turn I was eating the honey off of my face, and body, I knew better than to get scared. We all turned to leave, but stopped all simultaneously. Michael spoke, "Oh yeah almost forgot, Perez you are excused from sleeping here, you can go back to the pledge shack; you were the first one back. Good night to the rest of you."

Perez then spoke, "Big Brothers I would like to stay here and deal it out with my brothers that is what pledging is all about."

We all turned, and Michael just shrugged his shoulders, then we all kept on walking back home and left two brothers there.

When we got out of hearing distance, I was the first t speak, "I always like Perez, look at him, dude I think he has a chance of being president one day."  
Everybody was nodding and agreeing.

**AFTERNOON (SUNDAY)**

We were going back to pick up the pledges, and when we got to the forest, we were instantly laughing. The pledges were pale as could be, and looked ridiculous with all the feathers, but we were laughing so hard because Richard was crying cause a baby dear was licking his leg, our historian took a picture of them, and quite a couple of Richard. Then we told them that we were going back, they instantly stood up and got in line.

We were leaving the forest and taking the long way back to our house and the Pledges shack. We were going right through student lane, which was packed with people hanging out on a Sunday afternoon.

We started singing the Psi's song as we entered student lane.

As soon as we came into view, everybody was laughing and whistling at the naked pledges, and taking pictures, again in another school we would be up for court for hazing, but this was cool. We parade them through the lane and made our way to the shack. There we told them that they needed to be at the house in one hour for some friendly exercises.

I told Michael that I was going over to the Kappa house to arrange what they wanted us to do next Sunday, and pick up my car. He nodded and blushed; I wanted to laugh when I remembered that he woke up in the Kappa's house.

I walked over to the house saw my car in the driveway, then went to the front door and knocked.  
No answer. They are probably in the back since they don't deal with pledges until tonight. I went to the back and saw sisters hanging out by the pool. I went over and saw Rose's blonde hair stick out from a tanning chair. I walked over to her and yelled, "Yo Rose!"

She stood up and I stopped dead in my tracks. Whoa she was smoking. She was in a two piece zebra stripped bikini that instantly made me be in a very uncomfortable position. I shifted so you couldn't see the boner I had just gotten.

Man since when was Rose this hot, I mean I knew she was beautiful, she was you could tell that, but I had never seen her exposed. She was walking over to me, and the way her hips where swinging she was making me whimper, it was as if she was a Victoria Secret Model or something.

"Hello, Emmett what do you want?"

"Umm, I wanted to uh know uh at what time you wanted us um here on Sunday."

She laughed, when she realized what I was talking about and she looked even more beautiful when she laughed, oh god Emmett relax.

"Yeah, ok can you guys be here at midnight, we want you guys to scare the girls."

"Yeah, anything for you, and um the rest of the Kappa's."

"Ok, thanks, is that it?"

"Uh yeah, oh no umm do you have my keys?"

Yeah they're inside just follow me. She walked in front of me, and the view wasn't helping my little situation.

"Umm I'll just wait here instead."

"OK I guess ill be right back."

I stood there and calmed myself down, Oh god think Emmett think, umm Dead puppies, dead puppies, umm Michael in a bikini, ok um old lady in a bikini, hmm what if she is a hot old lady?... ugh ahh not working, ok umm dead puppies in a bikini.

Whoa ok it worked.

Whoa ok were good.

Then Rose started running over to me, not a good thing.

Dead puppies in a bikini… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI…

"Here are you're keys. You need gas, and if I was you I would take a look at your engine, because that baby isn't up to standard looks like you need a new carburetor, and maybe an oil change, honestly Emmett you have a cherry red old All American Mustang, you should worship your car."

My mouth dropped open, how the hell did Rose know about cars? Oh My God she is perfect, hot body and hot brains, WAIT NO!  
DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI.

"Thanks ill check it out later; ill tune it up while I'm at it."

Rose eyes sparkled, "Could I help? I can make your car go faster."

DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI…

All I could do was nod. She smiled and jumped up to hug me.

DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI… DEAD PUPPIES IN A BIKINI…

I broke the hug before I got another embarrassing boner, which was just a matter or seconds, and told Rose, "Umm I got to go, Ill see you tomorrow then to check out my car, three o clock, and umm all right bye."

I ran to my car as fast as I could, I could not be thinking like that, Stace and I had just broken up two days ago. I was so in trouble, so I texted the one person I always trusted.

**To: Bells**

**From: Emmett the Greek God**

**Bells I so need to talk to you I have a lot to tell you even though Stacy probably already told you……can we meet?**

I waited for her to text me back inside my car, still at the Kappa's house.

**To: Emmett the Greek God**

**From: Bells**

**Yea why did you guys fight? I took care of her at the club and bar, don't worry, but I didn't talk with her yesterday I was out the whole day and I didn't talk to Stacy….yeah we really need to talk. I am leaving my house right now; do you want to go get a cup of coffee?**

**To: Bells**

**From: Emmett the Greek God**

**Yeah ok, she told you we only got in a fight, never mind ill just talk to you in person? Yeah I'll be at the Starbucks in about ten minutes.**

I put my keys in the car, and drove to Starbucks.

**All right that is chapter 7**

**It is not my best chapter, but I hadn't updated in a while and I wanted to make him other than the stupid Emmett I read. Ok next chapter is Bella and Daniel, I don't know when ill update though, cause I am in school and I have college apps due and scholarships as well. So review please with what you think of this chapter, or if I made any mistakes. **


	8. You messed with the wrong girl

**So in the previous chapter I had made Stacy and Emmett break up and then in another they weren't broken up………ok so when Stacy calls Bella to go clubbing her and Emmett are already broken up, just wanted that cleared up.**

CHAPTER 8

You killed our Love Bug

Bella's POV

_I decided that I was going to stay calm and not cry at all. I was going to tell him that it was over and when he asked for an explanation I would tell him calmly that I had caught him. Then I would walk away. That was it._

_I then saw that he was coming down with his hands in his jacket, he looked so cute, NO! I told myself stay calm. _

_Alright calm I keep telling myself in my head calm Bella, calm. All right I told myself this is it he stopped in front of me and I stood up. I took a breather told myself Calm one more time, and then…_

I punched him in the jaw, with as much force as I could, I grew up with Jasper, and he had taught me how to fight, when I was going to get in a fight in high school.

_**Small Flashback**_

_This girl kept on harassing me, because there had been an incident at my junior homecoming. I was dancing with my date and we were really getting into it when I stepped on a girl's shoes, she was a girl I had played in a soccer game she went to another school, but her boyfriend went to our school. I apologized and kept on dancing but the girl got all butt hurt, and afterwards at school the girl would mad dog me and "Accidentally" push into me in the hallway whenever she would see me at the mall. I was a nerd and popular but I didn't take any bull shit from her, I talked to jasper and he told me I should know how to fight.  
One day I had stayed after school for an after school review and as I was leaving I saw the chick with a couple of her friends sitting on a bench. I kept on walking listening to my iPod, but she walked up to me._

"_Hey Swan, we have a business to resolve."  
"What do you want Torres? This isn't even your school." _

"_Not only did you step on my foot at homecoming but you also pushed into me at the soccer game the week before. I'm waiting for Josh to get out of practice."_

_  
"Get over it, the dance floor was packed, and it was a damn game, you got a penalty shot for it."_

"_You hurt my leg pretty badly at the game, and it hurt afterwards, but yet there you go again and step on my foot at homecoming."_

"_This is stupid I apologized for stepping on you, and it was a game, get over it." I started walking away to my car so I could get home, but then someone pulled me by the hair, "I don't think so Swan we have unfinished business."  
Oh hell no, I turned and Torres slapped me, I jumped on her and began hitting her how Jasper had shown me, next thing I know we were full out going at it. I was getting more punches in though, Torres hit me a couple of times, but most of all she scratched me. _

_Then as the guys soccer team was getting out of practice, they all ran over to where we were at and tried to get us apart._

_Then the cops came and arrested us both, my father came to bail me out, he was furious, and I tried to explain to him what had happened that it was self defense, and he didn't at first believe me, but then decided to believe me._

_I had to go to court and I said self defense over a stupid issue, the courts didn't believe it at first and I had to tell them the whole story, then they ruled that Torres had to perform 100 hours of community service and was kicked out of the soccer team, then they told me that it would go on my permanent record, but that when colleges or etc asked that I just had to say self defense._

_  
Torres right now was at the community college, and was still with Josh last I had heard._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It had not affected my college admission; I just had to explain the whole thing over again.

Daniel instantly stumbled back and was rubbing his jaw.

"What the hell Bella, when did you learn how to hit, and WHY did you hit me? That really hurt!"

"GOOD! THEN YOU WILL KNOW HOW HURT I WAS WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT MY BOYFRIEND OF 8 DAMN MONTHS CHEATED ON ME!"

Daniel stopped rubbing his jaw and looked at me, "What are you talking about? I would never cheat on you, Bella you know I love you."

I aimed to hit him again, but he blocked my right hand, so I instantly hit him with the left one in his stomach, he let out some air and grabbed his stomach.

"Don't you dare try to deny it or tell me you love me that Love is dead, you killed our love bug, Daniel you cheated on me, and I saw it with my own two eyes. I hate you I can't believe you would do something like this."

"Bells, baby…" I hit him again when he called me 'baby', "OW, god Bella I never cheated on you, you must have seen someone else, because I would never cheat on you; I love you too much."

I punched him in the arm, calm was out of the window. So much for me staying calm when I was hitting him every thirty seconds.

Then I started crying as I said, "OH really you didn't cheat on me? Well if you love me so much then why were you WITH ANOTHER GIRL yesterday! WHY!? Explain it to me DANIEL!! Explain to me WHY YOU WERE WALKING WITH HER AND HUGGING HER!!"

I hit him in the chest, when I was done, then he was still he looked at me and smiled. HE SMILED, I went to hit him again in the chest but he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, and kissed me hard on the lips.

I started trying to hit him wherever I could as soon as he touched me, but whether or not I knew how to hit hard didn't matter, he was still stronger than me, and then he kissed me and I was lost in the kiss for a second and started to melt into his body, but then I remembered that I wasn't suppose to and I pulled my arm back and hit him with all my force hard in the jaw, he instantly broke the kiss, and fell to the floor.

"What the hell, don't you EVER dare kiss me again; don't even look at me Daniel, you and me are over."

I said the last part with more tears in my eyes. I then tried to turn and walk away, but I barely took a step when Daniel stood up and came over to grab me, I turned and swung at him, and he stepped back and grabbed both of my hands, so then I tried kicking him.

"No! Listen to me, I love you so much, and you do too, I did not cheat on you, no don't kick me, I do love you, OW quit trying to kick me, BELLA I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!"

I stopped hitting him, and let him explain for a second and with heavy sarcasm, and tears still in my eyes, "You didn't then what you have a twin that goes to UCSB too?"

"If I let you go are you going to hit me again or try to run away?"

I looked at him, "I will give you one minute and then I am gone."

"Bella I didn't cheat, yes yesterday I with another girl….hey you said you weren't going to hit me let me explain, I was with another girl but she was not a girl, well she was, but she wasn't a girl I was with, its actually very disturbing to think of her like that, she is my best friend from when I was a little boy. Her name is Erika, and I grew up with her, she is to me as what Emmett is to you. I swear, besides I doubt she would cheat on her boyfriend well now fiancée Manny, she came up with my family to visit me so she could tell me the news that they were engaged and that she wanted me to be in the wedding. She was telling me when I was given her a tour of the campus, and I gave her a hug. If you don't believe me we can call her and her fiancée, we can call my mother if you want to. Babe please you have to believe me." He said the last sentences with his voice cracking a little.

I was in shock. He didn't cheat on me? I saw him though I actually saw him.

I remember him mentioning that he had a best friend named Erika. He didn't cheat. I looked up at him and smiled. I then jumped up and kissed him. He grabbed me and kissed me too. When he put me down I hugged him and he flinched, and I backed away.

"Oh My god, I hit you so many times, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Babe I'm ok, but you really know how to hit, who taught you?"

"Jasper, in high school this girl tried to hit me and I kicked her ass."

"Well I will never try to piss you off, I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too, and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, I was an idiot."

"You weren't an idiot I would do the same thing, if I saw you and another guy."

"I'm really sorry I hurt you and that I hit you and that I doubted you, and I really love you. How could I make it up to you?"

"No it's ok, look you can make it up to me by spending today with me, and letting me be with you."

I nodded and got on my tippy toes to kiss him, "OK but I have to hang out with my little sister tonight and mentor her on what she is going to need to become a Kappa, and um run an errand."

I said the last part when I remembered that I still had to talk to Jacob about the job at the bar, I can take Alice with me, when I go pick her up.

"Well it is still early. Let's go out to get some breakfast and then we can go to the movies, and afterwards ill take you to the bookstore."

I smiled, "Sounds great."

He then picked me up and kissed me, and I kissed him back, and then I made my decision that I was ready to sleep with him. He might not be the one, but right now he was my one. Soon I and he were going to become one.

**All right, DON'T kill me or anything. I want to have something different than other Bella Edward stories, you know. Anyway that is why I put that random flashback, I have other things in mind, and Torres won't be mentioned again as far as I know.**

**  
Peace, off to buy some Starbucks hehe REVIEW and ill update tomorrow.**


	9. Just do it

Chapter 9

Just do it!

**So yes, Bella is sure that she wants to lose her virginity to Daniel! DON'T KILL ME! I swear this is a Bella and Edward story. Oh and for the sake of my story, go along with it.**

**Oh and it is finals week so I wont update that much since I am going to be studying like crazy, but I updated cause the chapter was pretty much already written.**

Bella's POV

After we went to go put some ice on his bruise, I had the best day with Daniel; he talked to me while we were eating pancakes, about his friend Erika. They had grown up together in Washington, before he decided to come to UCSB and Erika went to University of Washington with Manny her boyfriend of two years at the time, now they had been dating for 4 years and they were going to get married. The wedding is supposed to be in the summer after school is over for us and for them, and in Washington, so Daniel was going to have to fly out there. We talked about him and how it was growing up in Washington and coming to Santa Barbara compared to me that I grew up here. We then decided to skip the movies and go hang out at the park. We lay in the grass and talked and kissed every once in a while. We were starting to fall asleep when we decided to go to the bookstore.

When I got to the bookstore I went to go pick up some novels, and Daniel went to look for a book he needed for his Sociology class. We were there for an hour when I told him that I needed to go, pick up Alice. He agreed with me so I called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice it is me, Bella. Do you still want to hang out tonight?"

"HI BELLA! Yes, I do, I am getting some coffee with my brother, and catching up, but how about we meet in my dorms? In about in 2 hours?"

"That's perfect gives me time to stop by home and change. Ill see you at your dorm but what number and floor?"

"Room 224 fourth floor, if I'm not there then the key is at the top of my door, and just let your self in."

"All right see you later."

I turned to Daniel, who was done paying for the books and went to grab my hand, so where am I dropping you off, with your mentee or my place?"

I laughed, "Well, I would love to go to your place, but if I go I might not want to leave and I am meeting Alice in two hours, so can you take me to my place so I can pick up some clothes to change in?"

"Two hours is a long time, how about we go to Pinkberry, and then I take you home?"

I nodded, "all right, deal, lets go."

We went to my house, and I saw that the house was empty except for Jasper who was on his laptop in the couch with a sandwich and soda next to him.

I sneaked up on him and I smacked him with a pillow, Daniel laughed as Jasper jumped.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to know what you doing?"

"None of your business!"

"Is that the way you talk to someone that is about to meet up with the girl you are crushing on?"

Jasper immediately stood up, "Serious, Bella you promised you were going to help me out…hey you aren't all moody like you were this morning, what happened?"

Shit, I didn't want to tell him about what happened with Daniel, "Nothing, I guess it's just because I was a little tired."

Jasper turned to look at Daniel, who was reading one of his books he had just bought, "No you said, that you needed to sort some stuff out with him, and that you never wanted to hear his name again, now he is in our house, what's up Bella?"

I sighed, "Nothing, we got in a fight, but now we are fine, Ok? Look I am going to hang out with Alice today, and I will mention you unless you keep on bugging me then ill convince her to go out with some other dude, got it? Comprendes?"

He looked like he wanted to keep going with the Daniel thing but decided not too, "Fine, put in a good word for me will you? Gracias, _ISABELLA,_ you are ever so kind." He said the last part with sarcasm, and had a smile in his face as he said my Spanish name my mom had given me.

I hit him upside the head, "Your welcome, _Jaspardo_."

He flinched at the hideous name our mother had given him; they had named him like that because my mom had seen someone with that name that was strong or something.

I went to my room and Daniel stayed in the living room, reading. I went to my closet and got one of my huge bags, I threw in my straightening iron, deodorant and makeup, along with my car keys, sunglasses, and wallet with ID. Then I changed out of my shorts and sweater and put on some nice jeans a simple blue tank and a gray cardigan, with my black flats. I wanted to look nice, yet casual for my interview for my job. Then I remembered I needed to call Jacob for directions.

I searched for my jeans and purse from last night, and looked for the napkin that Leah had written the number down; when I found it I dialed.

"Hello?" a husky voice answered.

"Yes, umm hi, my name is Bella and I was looking for Jacob."

"What's your business with him?"  
"I was told by Leah to call him about a job. Can I please speak with him?"

"Leah sent you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Leah sent me, and can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, I am Jacob, all right if you want a job then you need to get down here so I can interview you and see if your cut out, but if Leah sent you then I guess your all right."  
"OK Thanks, can I have the address?"  
He gave me the address and told me to be down here in thirty minutes or less if I wanted the job.  
I could be there in ten, so after I hanged up I put on very little makeup, popped in my contacts, and took out the stuff from my bag since I wasn't going to need it, now I had to get rid of Daniel, I didn't want him to know until the job was secure.

I thought for a moment and then put the stuff back in my bag.

I went to the living room and went to Daniel; Jasper was gone to his room.

"Babe I have to go, Alice texted me telling me that if I could go earlier to drop off a straightening iron, because her broke. So I need to go."

"All right baby, do you need me to take you?"

"NO," I said it a little too loud, but Daniel didn't notice I was always speaking loudly, "I mean ill drive myself so I can drive home afterwards, go hangout with your friends and ill call you tomorrow."

He nodded, "All right, ill talk to you tomorrow."

He walked me to my car, "Ill see you tomorrow, and I'm sorry that I hit you so hard."  
I lifted myself up to Daniels face and kissed him where I had left a bruise on his jaw, after I had hit him for kissing me. I had left him some bruises, who would have known that I knew how to hit so hard.

I kissed him on the jaw and then he went and kissed me on the lips with passion.  
We kissed for a while until Jasper, shouted from inside the house, "Get a room."  
I broke apart from Daniel and shouted back, "Get a girl!"

"Well if you talk to Alice for me then I will have a girl soon. Jeez Bella why always so cranky, you should probably get laid."

I flicked him off and blushed.

Jasper laughed and went back inside the house.

I turned to Daniel, and he was blushing too.

"Umm yeah, you should get going, umm yea, ok I love you."

"I love you too Daniel." I kissed him once more on the lips and got in my car, but instead of driving to Alice dorm, I drove toward the Coyote Ugly bar.

**All right this was kind of a filler chapter; next chapter is going to be Bella meeting Jacob, or Bella meeting Jacob and meeting up with Alice. SO If I don't change my mind again with what I think the story is going then I expect it to be a lengthy story….anyway next chapter ill try to upload soon…..if you more of you Review then ill upload faster, unless finals are like killing me you know lol.**


	10. You want me to What?

Chapter 10

What a feeling…

**FREEWAY ON THE WAY TO COYOTE UGLY**

**BPOV**

I drove out to the bar and I found it, it gave the impression that it was a bar, not a club, I didn't know whether it was popular or not, but I parked my car and retouched my eyeliner before I went inside, and put my phone on silent.

When I got inside I was reminded of the one in LA, it looked exactly like the one in the movie, except that it was abandoned, I went up to the bar, "EXCUSE ME IS ANYONE HERE?"

A huge tall guy came outside from the back, he was tall and had russet color skin, and long hair pulled in a ponytail. **(AN: I really don't need to describe him…just know that it is Jacob)**

"YO lady, bar is close, we open at 9pm." He was starting to go back into the back room I'm assuming, and then I shouted, "NO, I'm Bella I called earlier."

"OH yeah, all right lets do this then."

I raised an eyebrow, "OK then…"

"How old are you?"

"I turn twenty in October."

He made a face at that, "Ok, we really want girls older than twenty one; does Leah know how old you are?"

"Yes she asked me when I was at the bar in LA."

He then put on a face that was supposed to be thoughtful, "Hmm, that's interesting; do you have any skills as a bartender?"

"Not really, unless you count getting beers and tequila for my uncles when I was in Mexico. I also know what kind of drinks are what."

"You Latina then, all right do you know how to dance or sing, because that is a huge thing here. Although it is better if you know how to dance."

"Well I've been dancing since I was five, I've studied almost everything. I was dancing on the bar before Leah offered me the job."

"Sweet, then look here is the deal, technically you are not old enough to work here, but if Leah sent you then she sent you for good reason, and I wont argue with her, ill give you an audition, get over here at 7:30 pm and show us what you got, if you work good then you got a job, if you fuck it up, well ill call Leah and tell her it didn't work out. Got it?"

I looked at my watch it was 1 pm, "All right, at what time will I be getting off?"

"We close at 2 am, so around 3 that too late for you?"

3 AM?!?! I kept my composure though, "A little, but ok, ill be here."

"All right you need to dress either in tight jeans or skirts; you need some boots and a cowboy hat. No tights, or berets, and all of that girly clothing, and your jeans have to be tight, wear something that will make the boys happy."

Eww, what the hell was I just going to be a toy or a more conservative stripper? I let it go and I just nodded, then when I thought we were done, I was going to say thanks, but Jacob spoke.

"One more thing I need you to take a drug and pregnancy test."

I dropped my mouth in shock, "WHAT? Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Protocol, the drug test to make sure your clean, we don't want any crack addicts here, and the pregnancy test, because if you do work here, people will be buying you drinks, and you cant refuse them, it's rude, so we need to make sure your not pregnant so if you are then you know you don't harm your baby. You need to take one every month. If you do end up pregnant or test positive for drugs then that's it, and you're fired."

I nodded slightly, "Ok, well I've never tasted drugs, besides some weed in high school once, and I am a virgin."  
He laughed, what the hell was this guy's problem. He looked like someone I could be friends with, but he was extremely cocky and arrogant.

"Right, well you still need to take one, in case you are the Virgin Mary again."  
I was starting to get mad, "I really am, but whatever that is not any of your business. Ok where can I take the test?"

"Go to the back there is a ladies rest room, in the medicine cabinet there is pregnancy test and drug test. You just need to pee on both and I can know in about 15 minutes for the pregnancy and half an hour for the drug test."

"Ok"

I went to the bathroom and locked the door, I grabbed the test, and went to the toilet, the bar looked dirty and the bathroom walls were dirty, but like they were meant like that filled with random stickers, because that toilet and sink were sparkly clean, it even had a shower with shampoo conditioner and soap, that was clean as well.

I guess they made sure they were hygienic.

I couldn't believe I was going through with it, but I took the test, and waited while I checked out the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later Jacob knocked, "You ready?"

I just shook my head, its not like I had a choice, I unlocked the door, "Yeah come on in."

He came in and went to look at the test, "All right it looks like you are not pregnant, and about ten more minutes for the drug test."

Jacob turned to her, "I know it is embarrassing but we can't take any risk. These bars mean too much to Leah."

He said Leah with love, and I just blurted out, "Are you dating Leah?"

He laughed and nodded, "We are engaged, we have been together for almost three years. I proposed about two months ago, the wedding is in January."

"Wow congratulations." I looked at Jacob, and remembered tough, but pretty Leah, and could see they were meant for each other.

Jacob looked at Bella and said, "So what brings you to our world?"

I laughed, "Well I have a job already, at a local dinner, but I am naturally a party girl, and I went out to the bar in LA, and I got on stage, and danced to Joan Jett when the song was over, Leah just offered me a job. I get paid to dance, what can be better, and it is close to my school. I attend UCSB, so I'm guessing I can balance it out."

Jacob was looking at me and smiling, "Sweet, and do you like it there? I never made it to college, I graduated high school, and I tried community college for a year, but I never liked it, I worked in a garage for almost three years, until I met Leah, and her dad gave me a job running this bar, and I've been here for three years now. This is how I met Leah." He gave me a huge smile, which I returned, "So Jacob how old are you?"

"Oh, well I am 26 I'll be 27 soon. Oh and in case you are wondering Leah is barely twenty one. I don't know what you think about that, but to me age doesn't matter."

"No I don't care, I actually don't think five years apart is not that much."  
"Really, well you are some of the few, because her dad thinks so."

"Really, and where is her dad?"

"Oh he runs one of the other bars, her dad made a business out of it, she use to live in Washington, but moved down to LA about three years ago, in her senior year in high school, but she is in UCLA right now on scholarship and I drive up there to be with her on the weekends, and sometimes in the week, if we are not that busy. What about you Bella, you taken?"

"Yeah I've been with my boyfriend, for 8 months."

Jacob gave me a look, like he was hoping I would say no, "Ok well we will discuss boyfriends later, if you make the job, and get it, but look your test is ready."

He picked up the flimsy test, how the hell would he know if I did drugs out of some stick?

"Ok well the stick has blue in it, so you are clean if it was any sort relating to red, then you have been doing something, the lighter the red probably some medicine or something, but the darker red means you've been doing something."

I was not shocked, but amused, "Ok then, can I go now?"

"Yeah, just don't forget to be here at 7:30, and if you make it and they like you then you got the job."

I nodded, "Thanks ill be here at 7:30, bye Jake." I then went to my car; I started driving to Alice's dorm room. I sure hoped it was worth it, hiding it from Daniel. If I liked it then I would quit at Mike's diner, cause he was starting to creep me out, he was always looking at me when I was cleaning the tables, it was creepy.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I just finished finals, and lets say that I wasn't too happy with my grades, and updating wasn't my first priority…whew well I updated now….:]**

**Ok next chapter is a little more about Alice :]**

**It is already written, and so is Bella's first night as a COYOTE lol**

**So update please….and so I'm a senior so, my ditch day is coming up, and the beginning of my new semester, so I ma take a couple days to update, unless I get some reviews, then ill post it ASAP**

**Love you guys**


	11. James

**OUTSIDE ALICE'S DORM**

**BPOV**

I got back on UCSB grounds in about ten minutes, and I parked by the beach, considering Alice's dorm room was right by there. I went inside the dorm room, and went up to her room, I found it in the fourth floor, and knocked.  
No one answered, but I knocked again, I'm guessing she wasn't there so I got on my tippy toes, to get the spare key off the ledge; I found it and opened the room to her dorm.

I went inside and I saw that her room was clean. She had a double bed, but one of the beds had a comforter and everything, while the second one was bare. I guess she had a single bed, or her roommate dropped out, which I doubt because it was still September. I was on my phone checking my messages, when I needed to pee again, what the hell I thought, I just peed at the bar. I left my bag on the bed and went to the bathroom.

**APOV**

I was driving back with Edward, after getting some coffee with him, and we caught up with each other. We talked about dad and mom, and how things were going with his possible internship. We were actually having a nice conversation, I liked this Edward the one that didn't try to hit on my friends, or was checking some girl out. I loved my brother who was a low key music addict, and loved everything there was to being a doctor.  
No matter how much of a good time we were having he had to ruin it, by telling me about some random chick he met when he was out in LA, at Leah's bar.

I rolled my eyes, he told me about the chick being different or something, bullshit. I think she was different because she didn't sleep with Edward. We talked about me too; he tried to get me to tell him who the guy was that I liked. I told him I didn't need a guy.

"Alice there has to be a guy."

"Why must there be a guy, you know I don't date, not after James."

_FLASHBACK_

_James was my ex-boyfriend from back in high school. In Washington me and him dated for almost two years, he was a junior and I was an 8__th__ grader when we started dating. I was so happy and I was always with him. He always respected me, when we began dating; only kissing and hanging out at my house. When it was summer, he left on an expedition to Europe, with some club. Then when I started high school everything changed, I was a freshmen and he was a senior. In the beginning he was always stressed with college applications, and I understood that, he was always busy applying to schools, and scholarships. When it was all over he was at sweet as ever, during winter break we went down to California to stay in Big Bear with some of his friends, we had been together for a year and a half, so while we were there he tried to get a little fresh, I said no that I wasn't going to do it in a cabin, with his friends in the other room. He seemed mad at first, but didn't push it anymore._

_Everything was fine, we came back, and we were still together, and he got accepted to all his schools including his dream school BROWN. I remember being sad that he was going to leave in August, how naïve I was that we were going to be forever, and all that fun stuff. When Prom started coming around, he asked me to it, by candlelight dinner, and I of course said yes. I was so excited I was going with him, and that I was going to be the only freshman to be at the Prom. I remember buying a gorgeous dress from Nordstrom, and being excited to be able to show it off with him at the Prom. _

_On the day of prom, I took the whole day off and got ready, I got my makeup done professionally, although I could have done it good too, and my nails done, and even some relaxing massages and facials. I wanted to look stunning__. I finished getting ready and when I came downstairs in my dark blue dress, my brother whistled. Everybody thought I looked hot, they said I looked like Rihanna with paler skin._

_He came to pick me up and we went to dinner, we went to the prom and had a fun time, and he was even Prom King. We kept on dancing, and had a blast; you could say it was the perfect night._

_Afterwards was where things got out of control. He took me to a hotel, and at first I thought it was a party, but when we got to the room it was too quiet. The party was in the next room, but he wanted some alone time for the both of us. I still to this day can't believe I was so stupid. He started kissing me and trying to remove my dress, and I said no. He kept trying and I finally screamed NO._

"_You know I am not ready for that."_

"_Ally, we have been together for almost two years. Don't you love me as much as I love you?"_

"_You know that I love you. But, I am still not ready, take me home James."_

"_You little bitch; you know what find your own ride. I am outta here."_

_And with that he left, to the party next door. I started crying, and went to the bathroom, to recollect myself. After I fixed my dress, and my makeup, I went back outside into the hallway to find James, to take me home._

_I went to the room, next door; where I knew the party was suppose to be going on. I opened the door, and inside people were making out in the couch or passed out on the floor, they all had either dresses, or tuxes. I was poking around looking for James, and when I didn't find him, I went to the other room._

_When I went inside I found James all right, it was James on top of some girl, with their outfits forgotten and in the ground, and it was some girl with red hair. I had seen her around school, I knew she was a senior, but I couldn't remember her name. I wanted to yell at him, but I just left the room. I went back into the hallway, crying and looking for a phone. _

_I found one and dialed Edwards's number, I had no idea where the hell he was, but he answered on the fifth ring when I was already giving up hope._

"_Hello? Who is this?" Edward sounded sleepy, I checked the time and it was almost 2 am._

_I answered back crying, "Edward, it's me Alice, can you come pick me up?"_

"_Alice? What happened? Where are you?" He sounded more alert._

_I gave him the hotel number and address, "Please, just come get me, try to sneak out I don't want mom to worry."  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Be careful ok?"_

"_I will, just hurry."_

_I hung up and put the phone where I had founded it, and made my way back to the room that James had rented us. In ten minutes I heard someone knocking on the door, at first I was angry thinking that it was James, but then I heard my brother's voice yelling my name._

"_Alice let me in!"_

_I opened the door, and hugged him crying and ruining the plain white shirt he was wearing._

"_Take me home please."  
He nodded and led me to his car. On the way home I told him what happened._

_END FLASHBACK_

Later on when we were back in school Edward was suspended for hitting James in the face, and sending him to the emergency room.

I avoided James and he started going out with that chick that I learned was names Victoria, and after graduation he left to Brown.

I got over him, but I never dated, when prom came around my junior year, I just skipped it, I got offers to go, but I told them all no.

In my senior year I was going to skip prom again, but Edward said that I wasn't going to skip it because of James, I got asked to go by a lot of guys again, and I had told them all no. I told Edward I didn't have a date, and he took me.

It was really sweet of him, because not only was he offering, but he was a freshman at University of Washington, he didn't have to take me to a high school dance, but he said it would be an honor. It was one of those rare moments when he was decent, he took me, and I had a blast and afterwards instead of going straight home or to a party we went to have a late late dinner at Denny's.

I went back to reality, and gave Edward a look about James.

"Alice, James was almost three years ago, you have got to start dating, not every guy is like that you know, trying to force his girlfriend to sleep with him."  
"What about you, you're always trying to find some chick to sleep with."

Edwards hand started straining along the steering wheel. His knuckles were turning white as they were straining on the steering wheel.

"I am nothing like him, he was forcing you to sleep with him, and I would never do that to a girl."

I nodded I knew that, but it sure seemed like that sometimes.

"Ok sorry, look there has to be a guy you like. Ally…"

"Why does there have to be one."  
"Alice…come on, you're telling me that not a single guy here in Santa Barbara, has gotten your attention?"

I just stared at him, and he stared back, even though he was driving, he was an expert at driving in Washington, and now in California too.

I sighed, "FINE! There's this guy right, it's nothing really, and he gave me a ride, from my sorority big sisters house yesterday, he is really cool, and extremely cute."

"I knew it, see little sis, are you going to see him again?"

"Probably if I am at my big sisters house, I was just over there to help her get ready, to go clubbing."

At this Edward made a face, "Alice, what are you her monkey, to this stuck up girl?"  
"No, I volunteered, I actually really love my big sister, she is amazing, and sweet, oh and she is soooo pretty."

Edward raised an eyebrow, and gave me a cocky smile.

I instantly reached over and hit him in the head, "I already told you, don't even, think about it, besides Bella has a boyfriend."

"Yeah whatever, we are here, get out." He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek, before I hopped out.

"See you later short stuff."

He drive off while I went up to my room, I went into my dorm room, and saw a huge bag that didn't belong to me on my bed, "What the Fuck?"

At that moment Bella walked in, "Oh hey Alice, sorry I needed to pee. Ok so I need your help, I have a new job."  
"What happened to the job at the dinner?"

"Well I like it that I get to spend time with Stacy, but other than that I hate it, Mike is always staring at me, and I get paid way too little for all the effort I put in it. I am working at this bar names Coyote Ugly; the manager of one of them offered me the job."

"Sweet, hmm like the movie? Hey what was the manager's name?"

"Leah, why?"

"Oh My God, Leah, I knew it sounded familiar, its cause I know her, she use to live in Washington, she was one of my brothers best friends."

"Oh wow, hey when you become a Kappa, you can come to the bar."

"Oh yes, ok so when do you start?"

I looked at my watch, and it was 3:00, time was going by quick, "At 7:30, I was wondering if you could help me get ready?"

She started hopping, up and down, "Yes, ok I have the perfect outfit, umm do you have a car?"

"Yeah, I do, ok where we going to?"

"Shopping, there's this store that I think we will find an outfit, let's go."

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

AN HOUR LATER BACK AT ALICE'S DORM

BPOV

It was four o clock and we were back in Alice's dorm room. I had only been with her for an hour and it was so much fun. She went in grabbed a ton of clothes and threw me in a dresser.

We had found the perfect outfit, she grabbed me some leather pants, and pink top that pushed up my boobs and then she went to do my hair, she gave me loose curls, and gave me light makeup.

Then for shoes she gave me a pair of boots.

I looked hot, and I didn't want to sound conceited, but if before I though that I looked hot, now I had more of a sex appeal.

It took us a couple of hours getting ready, and Alice had a small refrigerator in her dorm, she handed me something to drink and we talked a little more, it was barely six and I had an hour in a half to kill.

We talked some more about her and her family.

"So my brother was telling me some stuff today at coffee time, Oh my God, I love my brother I really do, but sometimes he irritates me so much."

"Why?"

"He is such a player, so yesterday he was at Leah's bar, and he was saying some stuff about a girl, but he kind of got me in a way to admit that I have some feelings for someone."

I squealed this time, "What! Who, oh that is good, Alice you are way too pretty for you NOT to date. So who is it?"

"Yeah, it's umm….your brother."

She looked down, and I had a huge smile in my face, "Awww, Alice, ok so let me give you my brothers number, wait what's with the face?"

"I can't call him, Bella, what if he doesn't like me?"

Then I remembered the conversation me and Jasper had this morning. They liked each other.

"Ay Dios mio, Alice, my dear brother decided to tell me and force me to put in a good word for him, telling me that he wanted to see you again."

I wanted to laugh how, Alice looked, and she had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Really? So should I call him?"

I sighed, "Yes call him, and look here is his number. Call him and go out somewhere."

"Ok, I will," She then said in a lower voice, "I bet Eddie is going to be happy."

"Eddie your brother?"

"Yeah, he is the one that was at Leah's bar yesterday, claiming he found this girl that was different from the rest."

"Which bar? I was at Leah's bar yesterday, that's how I got the job in the first place."

"The one in LA….wait isn't that where you were at?"

"Yeah, it is, hmm maybe I saw him."

"Well pale, tall, seemed to have an air of arrogance?"

"I don't know about that, there was this guy that I saw that was absolutely hot, but I doubt I will ever see him again, oh wow Alice I have to go it is time for me to go to work."

Alice was looking at me, "How did this guy look like?"

I was gathering all my stuff, "Umm he had bronze hair, green eyes, and in case I didn't tell you I have a weakness for colored eyes, and was absolutely hot like he should be a model."

Alice eyes expanded and then composed herself and nodded, "oh, ok well I'll call Jasper, and I hope you have _fun, _at work today."

I went over to give her a hug, "Ok wish me luck."

With that I went and left to go to work.

ALICE POV

After Bella left, I went to my phone and debated for a second…get involved in Bella's love life? Or not?

She had a boyfriend, I should not interfere in it.

But I mean seriously, what are the odds that her and my brother already met, and that my brother met her and didn't sleep with her.

I shouldn't get involved, it wasn't right, and Bella would kill me.

Hmmm well….i guess…. Ahh fuck it.

I took out my phone and called Edward.

After a couple of rings later and Edward answered,

"What do you want Alice?"

"Jeez, is that any way to talk to your beloved little sister? Anyway umm what are you doing tonight?"  
"Whatever short stuff, umm nothing, why?"

"Describe the girl that you met yesterday, what was she wearing?"

"She had on a blue corset looking blouse, and pants, she also was dancing on the bar, and had curves that cold kill. Why are you so suddenly interested? A couple of hours ago you were all about her being a ho, and I don't know what else."

I had stopped paying attention to him, could it be that the girl Edward was all gaga over was Bella?

"What color was her hair?"  
"She had brown hair and it was long, again you are making no sense little sis."  
"Whatever look, I am not saying anything, never mind, I was just curious ok."  
"No Alice you are up to something, tell me."

He was determined. "I was curious ok!"  
"No tell me."  
"I have to go..."  
"NO tell me, Alice."

"Umm…"  
"Alice you are hesitating, now I know something is up, now tell me before I go over there and drag it out of you ok?"

umm what do I tell him, I was growing impatient, I was almost positive the girl Edward talked about was Bella, but I couldn't let my brother get his hands on Bella, not yet, no I mean, he cant see her at the bar, then I knew what I was going to tell him, "Eddie I have to go and call Jasper—the guy I told you about earlier, I can't believe I am going to do it, but I am going to ask him if he wants to go to the movies."  
That was embarrassing, I held my breath in hope that my brother believed me, "Really!?" I could hear the joy in his voice; he worried too much over me.

"Yes Really. So am I free to call him?"

"Hmm I guess, but you and I are not done, you are hiding something, now go have some fun little sis."

"Ok bye, I love you."  
"Me too Alice, and one more thing—be careful."  
I was happy with his affection over me, and how I knew that he wasn't just an insensitive jerk or player. I said another goodbye then I hanged up.

Then I took a deep breath and called Jasper.

**RING RING RING RING**

"Hello?" It was him.

"Umm hi, it's Alice, Bella's friend."

"Alice?" I thought that he had already forgotten who he was when we had barely met yesterday.

"Alice, is that really you?" Oh he knew who I was, relief rushed through me, "Yeah, Hey how are you?"

"Great actually now that you called, umm what's up?"

"Well I wanted to know if you weren't too busy or had other plans, then maybe you wanted to go to a movie, umm with me, umm tonight?"

"I would love too, umm ill pick you up in about an hour, if that's ok."

He said yes! "No that's ok; I can go to your house."  
He then laughed in the receiver, "Please Alice my mother raised a gentleman, and since you already asked me out, do me the honors of me going to pick you up." At that I blushed and laughed.

"Ok then, I am in the freshman dorms." I gave him the room number, and told him I would be ready in an hour.

**Whoa man so there is my story, I am not going to go into what happened in the date, let's just say they had an awesome time, ok?**

**Next Chapter is Bella's first night :]**

**  
So please review, because reviews make my day haha**


	12. First Day on the Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or coyote ugly…all I own is Kelly and all the other characters I have invented**

**CH.12**

**First day of Work**

**Bella POV**

I had arrived at the bar, and was going in through the back door.

When I got inside I saw three girls dressed in similar outfits like me, and Jacob.

This girl with long black hair looks at me and says, "Hey were not open yet."  
"I start working here actually, hi Jacob."  
Jacob came and walked up to me, "Hey its Bella right?"

"Yeah, so what do I need to know?"

"All right so there are only two things we serve here, beer and tequila. A shot of tequila is $6 and a beer is $4. Don't think it's a lot because people pay it up. We have all of these beers and tequilas." He then pointed behind the bar to show us the selection. I nodded.

"All right, and there are two rules in this bar, number one don't date the customers, and don't ever bring your boyfriends into my bar. You break a rule, and I will fire you in the spot. Got it?"

Again I just nodded, "all right as of this moment you are to be available, but never be available, should they offer you a drink take it. That's it any questions?"

"Nop I got it."

"All right now here are the other three girls that one is Rachel the New York bitch."

He pointed to the girl with the long hair, she just gave me a nod, and I did the same.

"That one over there is Cammy the Russian tease."**(AN: I don't know if it is Cammy or Sammy so let's go with Cammy :])**

He then pointed to a girl with blonde hair, and a nice body, she was so pretty, "Hi, I'm Cammy, and I'm only a tease because I have a boyfriend, and I still keep on flirting." She then laughed at that, she reminded me of Stacy in a way.

Jacob then cleared his throat, "Anyway that one over there is Kelly the army brat."

He turned to a black girl that was amazingly pretty and had on a black shirt with dog tags, and army pants, she still looked hot though.

"Hey girl, yeah I moved a lot as a kid." She shrugged to show that she didn't care.

Jacob then spoke again, "So you are responsible of working the bar, while I work the front door as bouncer, oh and one more thing we never serve water in our bar, should a customer order it you spray them with water, and you go upstage to dance."  
Cammy spoke up, "Ohh let me show you all of our dances."

"Sweet all right let's do it."

Cammy then showed me all of the dances, it was basically ten dances and I caught them quickly, considering I was a dancer. We then went to look at the bar, and Cammy told me some more rules and procedures about the bar. When we went up to dance and stuff, and then she went on to tell me about her boyfriend Al, who she claimed was the perfect guy for her, and she was in love, when she said it Kelly and Rachael laughed hard, and Cammy flicked them off.

Next thing we know Jacob came back, "All right we are opening up, there is a long line outside, it's like they can smell you Bells. Hmm Bells, that's what we are going to call you. All right listen up Bella go in the back, and when I introduce you come out and you know do a dance or something, got it?"  
"Yeah got it, what do you want me to do in the back though?"

"Nothing, just kick it there for about an hour, while we pump up the crowd."

I nodded, and then Jacob turned to the other girls, "All right girls, let's go."  
They then went to the back with me, and turned on the stereo with some sort of mix.

Then in the front we heard some yells of excitement, and some feet shuffling.

The girls turn to me give me a smile, and Cammy a hug, and all of them whispered good luck and gave me a smile.

Then they went outside, and as soon as they came into view I could hear people whistling and yelling.

Then there was some more music playing, and the constant yelling and whistling.

I was in the back for about an hour, when I heard Rachael yell "EY EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

I touched up my makeup, and ruffled my hair.

"All right you lazy bums, we have good news."

There were some whistles. "All right so we have a new girl here and her name is BELLS, YO BELLS GET OUT HERE."  
There was loud whistling, and a song came on, I decided to milk it for all its for, and I just went outside, and saw all the people out there, I didn't hesitate, and went up on the bar and gave a little strut before getting back down and standing next to Rachael. There was so much cheering when I got on the bar and a few groans as I got off.

"All right keep it in your pants, so Bells here is a Latina, and is in college, and is tired of being the only virgin at her school, so now who wants to buy her a drink?"

There was a lot of shouting, and the girls immediately got to work, I went ahead and saw some guy standing in front of me.

"Yeah get me two beers."

"There you go that's $8."

"Here's ten, keep the change sweetie." I gave them a fake smile and put the two dollars in my tip box.

There was more shouting and I kept on taking orders, some of them, well many of them gave me tips, and some bought me drinks.

In my first hour I had made over a hundred bucks in tips and had six shots of tequila.

The next guy that offered me tequila, I pretended to drink it and chased it with a beer, when I just spit the drink right in the bottle, he never noticed.

A guy then came up to the bar, "Hey give me four margaritas with salt."

"Sorry got tequila no mix no salt no blender."

"Umm Kahlua?"

"No Vodka only tequila."

"White wine?"

I looked at him in a 'are you serious way'

"You're in a bar, no wine."

He looked annoyed. "So basically you have?"

"Jim Jack Johnny Black Johnny red, and Jose, all my favorite men…and beer."

"Fine, give me four shots of Jose."

"You got it." I served him his shots, "That will be $24." He gave me $25, and told me to keep the buck.

Mostly for the next two hours I was only serving drinks, and ignoring yet pretending to care when guys bought me drinks, and flirted. Some were cute, but I was not about to get fired on my first day.

Then this guy that I recognized as a frat brother came up to the bar, "Bella is that you?"

"Hey Jake, yea what's up? What can I get you?"

"Wow I never thought you would be working here, but it suits you nicely." He was staring at my chest the whole time.

"Thanks, what do you want?"

"Umm I'm just here with some friends I don't drink, can you just give me a water?"

UH OH. I gave him an apologetic look, and he looked confused, then I went to grab the hose, "HEY EVERYBODY! DO WE SERVE WATER IN THIS BAR?"

The girls turned to look at me, and smiled, they hadn't danced the whole time, since nothing had triggered it, then the people at the bar started screaming, "HELL NO H2O! HELL NO H2O!"

That was my cue, and I sprayed Jake with water, and then the rest of the bar. Then Cammy started the music and whispered in my ear, "It's the fourth dance."

I nodded and went up with the rest of them.

We danced for a while, and we were getting a lot of cheers from everybody, I was in beat with everybody else, and I was putting a little edge to my moves, and the crowd was going crazy with it.

After we were done with the dance, we went to keep on attending people at the bar, this went on, and we went to dance about five more times, I had never had so much fun.

Next thing I know it was closing time. I couldn't believe it was three in the morning. Time just flew by; I was constantly dancing, or taking orders.

After we kicked out the last drunk girls, the dirty work came. We went to go pick up the stools, and clean up bottles, while Jacob locked up in the front. We cleaned up locked up the remaining booze, and wiped down the counters. Then Kelly pulled out the register, and exited the receipts, she hopped on the bar, and started counting, and writing down numbers, I guess seeing how much profit we made.

I went to go see how much money I had made in tips. I counted out the one's and five's and the very few ten's I received. One guy had given me twenty dollars if I licked his cheek, no matter how gross he was all right looking so I did it, and he gave me fifty instead! After counting my tips I was shocked, I had made over six hundred dollars. Whoa, I was not expecting that, Cammy was counting her tips too, "Hmm not bad four hundred, how much you get Bells?"

"Huh? Oh over six, is that good?"  
"Oh yeah, its cause it is your first night, you make around three hundred to five by night, sometimes as low as a hundred, it all depends. Usually on Saturdays like tonight you make the most, you make the least on Sundays'."

"Sweet I can get used to this."

Cammy laughed, "all right I am out, I have to meet up with Al, he says that he misses me. Oh he is so sweet, all right peace! See you girls tomorrow."

Then she left, Rachel finished her chores, then went to get her tips, and left too with a quick 'bye' and 'see you tomorrow.'

After Kelly finished counting up the money, she wrapped it in different piles with rubber bands. She went to grab her stuff, and while she was counting her tips I went to say good bye to Jake.

"Hey Jake I am heading out, all right?"

He lifted his head from the storage place where he was inserting the beers, "yeah cool, just show up tomorrow about half an hour before nine, all right?"

"Sweet, got it, ill see you tomorrow, bye Kelly!"

Kelly nodded in my direction before going back to counting.

I left through the back, and went to my car, and started driving home.

I was outside my house, when I realized it was 4:30 in the morning. I parked my car as silently as possible and snuck through the back. I got to the side house and I started counting to the fourth window, so I could climb in. I opened it enough so that my boots could fit in, I threw them in and I barely heard them hit the cushion of the carpet. Then I opened the window a little more to squeeze in. I landed on my carpet, without making any noise at all, I was an expert after all in sneaking in. I quickly took of my clothes and put on some sweats and a tank, and got in bed, I rolled over to a side of my bed, when I felt something scratching my face.

It was a note from Jasper, I grabbed my cell from my nightstand and saw that I had tons of missed calls and messages, and then I used the light to read the message.

_Bella,_

_Thanks for setting me and Alice up, she is awesome, and she told me you convinced her to ask me out. I love you little sis, and to show you that I mean it, you have one favor to ask me whenever you want, no questions asked, and I covered for you, cause it is two AM, as I am writing this note, and you are STILL not home. De verdad Isabella tu que no entiendes. (__**Translation: Seriously Isabella you never learn**__) So when Mom asks, I told her that you had something to do with the Kappa's._

_Thanks again,  
your fav and only bro_

_JASPER_

I smiled at the note, and put it in my drawer, while silently thanking my brother for saving me because I didn't want to tell my dad about my job yet, and now I didn't have to think of an excuse, then I rolled over and fell asleep within the minute.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Heads up: nobody knows about Bella's job except Stacy and Alice...just in case you were wondering**

**All right man chapter 12, so I was looking at the chapters and I was like WHOA 12 chapters and it has only been four days! Crazy huh?**

**I promise we are going to move forward…pinky swear!**

**All right I wont update till next week or maybe Monday, who knows cause it is Valentines day, and I am going out to dinner and a movie with my Valentine:]**

**Love you guys, keep reading, and please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this story, because I feel that you don't like it, because I have a lot of hits, but very little reviews. Please?!?!?! Do it in honor of Valentines Day! Ha-ha**


	13. Church and Starbucks

**Whoa sorry for not updating in forever, but I've been busy since Valentines Day. Well here is a chapter, and I want to clarify a little….Bella is a girl that has huge confidence, she always says what she thinks, but she always analyzes everything, and this will be important in the future.**

**CH 13**

**BPOV**

I woke up and I was so tired. When I went to go see the time, it was about ten in the morning. I remembered it was Sunday, so I went to go get some breakfast.

My mom was already dressed in the kitchen drinking coffee, and listening to some Spanish salsa, my father was showered, but in PJ's watching something on the TV, and Jasper was in the shower.

"Morning Madre."  
"Buenos Dias, Isabella." (**Good morning**)

"What is there to eat?" I said, as I started opening the pots on the stove, I served myself some eggs, and coffee, and started eating while I felt my mom staring at me, "What?"

"Don't give me that 'What', where were you last night?"

I kept chewing my food, "I had something to do with the Kappa's, and afterwards I went with Rose to get a drink and then we went back to the house to talk about some plans for the pledges." I lied smoothly.

"Hmm if you say so, now finish your food and get ready for church. Also knock on your brother before he uses up all of the hot water."  
"Si, right away."

I knocked on Jasper's door, and told him to hurry up while I went to my own room.

I went to go get ready and hopped in my shower; afterwards I dressed in a nice shirt and a khaki skirt. I went to dry my hair, and quickly did it, then I did my makeup, and went to look for my bible.

I loved going to church ever since I was little, in high school my friends respected that about me, and thought it was good that I was in touch with my religion.

Then I went outside my room and saw Jasper stepping out in his jeans Sports jacket, tie, and collared shirt.  
I whistled at him and he flicked me off, "is that anyway to behave before church?"

Then I went to take my phone out, I quickly took a picture of him, and sent it to Alice, without him noticing, along with it I typed in "I hope you like a church guy lol :]"

She replied,

**TO: Bells**

**From: Tiny Alice**

**You guys are going to church?**

**From: Bells**

**To: Tiny Alice**

**Yes Mame, every Sunday we go.**

**From: Tiny Alice**

**To: Bells**

**Really, that is awesome, me too, but I haven't found a church yet here in SB.**

I then asked her religion, and when she texted me, I saw she was the same as me so I texted the address to her, she thanked me and said she would probably see me there.

I then went to my living room and went to go meet my family.

**AFTER CHURCH**

It was almost two in the afternoon, when church was over, I was in the car back home, with my parents listening to my IPod. I hadn't seen Alice, but when it was over she had texted me that she had been there, that she had gotten there a little late with her family.

I then went to my room to work on some homework.

I had been studying for a couple of hours, and decided I needed a break when I got a text from Emmett.

**To: Bells**

**From: Emmett the Greek God**

**Bells I so need to talk to you I have a lot to tell you even though Stacy probably already told you……can we meet?**

He probably meant about the fight they had a couple days ago, I was going to get some coffee anyway so might as well just meet up with him.

**To: Emmett the Greek God**

**From: Bells**

**Yea why did you guys fight? I took care of her at the club and bar, don't worry, but I didn't talk with her yesterday I was out the whole day and I didn't talk to Stacy….yeah we really need to talk. I am leaving my house right now; do you want to go get a cup of coffee?**

He replied a couple minutes later while I was looking for my keys.

**To: Bells**

**From: Emmett the Greek God**

**Yeah ok, she told you we only got in a fight, never mind ill just talk to you in person? Yeah I'll be at the Starbucks in about ten minutes.**

Only got in a fight? What the hell, I wondered as I left a note saying where I was going.

**STARBUCKS**

**BPOV**

I was sitting with Emmett and we had talked for about an hour, and did we get a lot out in the open.

He told me that he and Stacy broke up, I was so mad when he told me that, and not at Emmett, but at Stacy how could she not tell me this? I felt mad at her, she had a lot of opportunities to tell me, and when I thought about it, I should have realized it when we were at the club, and Stacy gave her number to the guy that saved me at the club. We were still talking about everything, and I told him about my new job. He laughed and asked me where it was.  
"Come on Bells, I have heard that those kinds of bars exist and I want to go to one."

"Hahahaha yeah but why now when I'm working there?"

"Oh whatever, I can keep an eye on all those 'kids' to have there hands off you, now will you tell me?"

"Fine, but Jacob is there to keep all those guys under control." I gave him the address, and then we got onto an awkward conversation.

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He then started concentrating very hard on his drink, then took a deep breath and avoided my eyes. "Ok so, first of all, I know me and Stacey barely broke up a couple of days ago, but I think I like someone else."

I just kept looking at him, "Why would I get mad? I mean yeah its a little quick, but if you like someone then you like someone."

He still looked a little nervous. "What is it Emmett?"

"Fine, all right, you think you are ok with it, but the thing is that the girl that I like is umm…"

I was starting to get impatient. "SPIT IT OUT."

"It's Rosalie."  
"Ohh, is that it?" Why did he think I would trip? "Emmett I think its great, Rosalie is an awesome sister, and I think that you guys might hit it off, you guys are both in love with cars, and your both Greek so you don't have to worry about her getting mad that your too busy, which was a problem with Stace right?" Emmett just nodded and he looked way more relaxed, I just laughed, "What did you think that I was going to get mad?"

"Well yeah, I remember getting mad at you when you told me that Daniel and you were going out."

"Hmm, yeah bout that…"

"What?"

"I'm still with him, and I really like him, and I think I am ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ready for you know…"  
"Emmett still looked confused, "I don't get it, what are you talking about?" Now it was my turn to be the nervous one.  
"How could you be so dumb! Ready to you know, sleep with him?"

The look of curiosity was gone from his face, "Ohhhh"

"Yeah," I felt myself blushing, and I didn't care, I loved Daniel and I was sure that I wouldn't regret it.

"Oh well if you're sure then you know go for it."  
"haha I am."

"Ok so are the other girls hot?"

Typical Emmett, I knew that he cared for me but he could make an awkward conversation and turn it relaxing again.

LATER

BPOV

I was getting ready to go to work and I was already on the freeway, when I got a text from Daniel.

**From D**

**To Bells**

**Hey babe I'm thinking of you.**

**Love Daniel**

I felt bad that I was keeping this from him, I was going to tell him after work when we went out.

I got to work and I immediately started hustling and taking orders.

I was good at my job and the people there liked me, I was making a lot of money in tips too, and I just kept working. Then out of nowhere a guy orders ten shots of tequila so we get on the bar to dance.

I was just on the bar dancing and doing my thing when out of nowhere a fight starts in the back. We all stop dancing and Rachael begins to yell, "Hey Knock it off!"

It was two guys fighting and a girl trying to pull them apart but failing and spilling her drink all over her.

Rachael was still yelling at the, "I said fucking knock it of, JACOB!"

Then Jacob came and pulled them apart and started dragging them out to the front entrance. He then pushed them out of the bar and stepped outside with them. The girl was left standing there and she was trying to fix her drink but wasn't doing it very successfully so she gave up and walked toward the bar to get another drink.

The night was just going by, and I was extremely busy.

"Excuse me! Can I get a beer?"

I was getting change for a guy and had my back turned, and Cammy shouted "Hey Bells can you get that for me please, I'm busy down here."

I nodded. "Yeah you bet, let me finish getting change here, what kind of beer do you want?" I shouted at the guy behind me.

"Get me any kind, and how about your number while you're at it."

I turned around and faced the man, "Look DON'T YOU EVER………OH"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

**DUN DUN DUN!! Man I had not updated in over a MONTH! I AM SOOOO SORRY!!I hate it when people take forever to update and here I go doing the same!**

**SO I Promise I will have another update out next week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Oh

To CH 14

OH BRAVE NEW WORLD!

**Sorry in advance for the sucky chapter!**

**Did anybody go buy the movie? I DID!!**

Previously…

_I nodded. "Yeah you bet, let me finish getting change here, what kind of beer do you want?" I shouted at the guy behind me._

"_Get me any kind, and how about your number while you're at it."_

_I turned around and faced the man, "Look DON'T YOU EVER………OH"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks._

BPOV

I smiled flirtatiously at him…In front of me was one that guy. Edward I think his name was. Whoa man I remember him and those sexy eyes of his. It looked like he remembered me too. I highly doubt it though but his face was in shock.

What the hell was up with this guy, did he go to all the bars up and down California? I recomposed my shock, and wiped the smile off my face. I t wasn't anything new a lot of guys in my two days here had hit on me.

"One beer is $4."

He was still staring at me, "You work here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously or else I wouldn't be BEHIND the bar, now that's four dollars I have people waiting on me."

He gave me a five, and I handed him change and his beer. Then I went to other people. Kept on hustling people and every time I went to look back at Edward, he would be staring at me. Then we had to go up on the bar to dance. I was dancing along to the music with Cammy and rest of the girls, then we were hearing people shout and cheer while we were up there on the bar doing our thing. Although I couldn't help myself I kept sneaking glances at Edward. He was still standing at the front of the bar with the same beer. While I was dancing I started flirting with one of the customers how Cammy had taught me to without getting into trouble.

She had told me to do that so that I could get more tips and be more interactive with the people, I was doing it to avoid the Edward guy. I kept hustling with people's orders and he would keep trying to talk to me.

Every time I would pass by it would be:

Me getting a beer for a random guy, Edward: "Why are you working here?"

Or when I was serving some tequila shots Edward, "I want to get to know you."

Every single time I went by he would try to talk to me. I ignored him until it was closing time and they kicked him out. I finished cleaning the bar and counting my tips, five hundred dollars, and was gathering my stuff, when Jacob informed me that I was working on Tuesday and Thursday. I told the girls goodbye and walked towards my car.

As I was walking to my car I saw a shadow appear near my car. I screamed, cussed n Spanish, and jumped back and started reaching into my bag for my pepper spray, but then the stranger went into the light and I saw that it was the hot guy Edward. I immediately started walking to the driver's side and got in and pulled out of the lot and began driving home.

**THE NEXT DAY (MONDAY)**

I got home, and was able to sneak in without anybody noticing and I woke up to Flo Rida's "Right Round". I saw that it was Rose calling.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Bella, don't forget that today you need to hang out with your little sisters family if she has any, and your does, her whole family lives in SB actually." Rose said in one breath.

"Hmm what time is it, and at what time do I have to be there?" I began rolling in my bed trying to get to the bathroom.

"It is seven AM, and the dinner is at whatever time Alice decides."

"What seven? Rose I got home four hours ago from work, you have got to be kidding me." As soon as I said that I instantly regretted it.

"What were do you work at? Mikes closes at midnight, Bella what the hell?"

SHITTT. "Umm..yeah I know I quit Mikes."

"Well where are you working now that's keeping you up later?"

"Oh a new place, its an umm bar."

"A BAR?! Oh well its not a strip club slash bar is it?"

"No eww, please give me some dignity."

"Ok because we don't need another sister working as a stripper, need I remind you?"

Then flashes of when we took a sister to a strip club for her 18th b-day came back and we ended up founding out that one of the sisters worked there. "NO, I do not strip for money. You can come check it out its Coyote Ugly."

"Like the movie? Hey it's your thing just make sure that you don't make the sorority look like a Ho-rority ok, we do have an image to uphold."

"Yes Rose, I know, look I got to go I'm going to grab a coffee and go for a run or something SINCE SOMEONE WOKE ME UP!"

Rose laughed, "ok, I got to go too, don't forget to talk to Alice."

After I hanged up on Rose, I texted Alice and asked her to call me when she could. I dressed in some old jeans flip flops and a Kappa sweater, then grabbed my backpack and my wallet along with phone and keys. I went to the kitchen and saw that my dad was there reading the newspaper in uniform ready to go to work. I walked over while I put my hair in a ponytail and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Good Morning Papi."

He looked up from the paper, "Hey Bells, why so early?"

"Rose woke me up so I'm going to grab some coffee then go to campus to study some before class at 10." I headed to grab some coffee and milk, and a bagel and popped in the toaster and sat across from my dad.

"Oh ok, Bella I know you think I'm crazy, but you are so grown up now, I use to be afraid to carry you as a baby thinking that I would break you or hurt you, and now look at you, in college and all grown up."

I smiled, and hugged my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh dad, I love you so much, only YOU would get emotional over coffee."

He gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Ok I got to hit the road and make the road safer. I love you and don't wake your mom up if you value your life."

I hugged him one more time, and then went to eat my bagel. I sat there and finished eating my bagel and instead of going to the library I just studied there and waited till it was nine to go to campus. When nine thirty came around I filled my mug with some coffee and went to my car.

I went to my literature class and was hearing my professor speak about the dystopia of Brave New World, when I got a text from Alice,

**From Tiny Alice**

**To: Bells**

**Hey just got out of class , what's up?**

**TO: Tiny Alice**

**From: Bells**

**Hey today I have to have dinner with your family, so I wanted to know at what time you wanted me over? **

**From: Tiny Alice**

**To: Bells **

**SHIIITTT! I forgot about that, umm is seven ok? Ill go home after my chemistry class, are you allergic to anything?**

**FROM: Bells**

**TO: Tiny Alice**

**Whoa your taking chem as a frosh?? **

**I am allergic to shell fish, well almost all kinds of fish****. Seven is perfect today is my day off so its all cool.**

**From: Tiny Alice**

**To: Bells **

**Ok, come dressed nicely, although I know you will anyway, cause your meeting my family and brother. Ill see you there, here is the address:**

**12345 Twilight rd**

**Santa Barbara,CA**

"OK Class by next class I want an essay on the meaning of Huxley's mockery of Communism and how he proves it."

Whoa WTF class is over, I looked at my I-phone and it was already 11:30. I gathered my books and went to the quad to read some _Brave New World, _and get ready for my PoliSci class.

**Alice POV**

"EDWARDDDDD!!!!!"

"You don't have to yell, you are going to leave me deaf Alice."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing just study for my midterms. Maybe go out with Lauren"  
"We are having a Family dinner tonight, and your coming too. Lauren as in OMEGA president LAUREN!!!"

Edward groaned. "Yeah her, what's wrong with that?"

"Because, my Kappa big sister has to come over to meet my family, and that means you too. Also Lauren is a slut and the enemy sorority, her and my big sister also HATE each other."

He smiled at the mention of Kappa, "Fine, ill be here at what time? I also could care less what your sister or whatever she is has against Lauren."

"Six forty-five, fine if you don't care about her then ill just tell you this, she tried to hit me with balloons last week when I was doing a pledge test" I gave him a hug then went to talk to my mom Esme, this was the beginning of my plan of Edward and Bella, I would see if they had any chemistry tonight and if they did then I was going to play cupid.

**ALL RIGHT here is ch 14. Now I am off to study for my midterm tomorrow in Political Science…got to love that federalism =P**

**Be kind and drop a review or two haha**


	15. YOU!

CH 15

**YOU???**

BPOV

I was in front of my closet with my strapless bra and matching panties, my hair was in soft curls and I had no makeup on. I was looking for an outfit. I knew how my hair was going to be so I already had it curled and mousse, but I didn't have my outfit ready. I looked at the clock it was six o'clock. I had to be out of the house by 6:45. 'What to wear, what to wear' I thought to myself. I need to look nice and conservative yet laid back….hmm ok I got it!

I looked for my black vest. I then got the rest of my outfit together. Then I put on some light makeup, eyeliner on bottom and top lids, and light eye shadow and tons of mascara to heighten my eyelashes. I then went to look for my jewelry; I put on some thick hoops from forever 21, and a silver necklace. Then I went to look in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans a white top with my black vest unbuttoned, and some black pumps. I looked hot and professional if I don't say so myself. I then went to grab clear lip-gloss and my keys and phone, I stuffed it in my big black bag along with my wallet, because I needed to make a pit stop.

I was leaving the house when I remembered my pin; I started running back when I crashed into my mom.

"Chingado, ten cuidado Bella." "**Fuck be careful Bella.**"

"Perdon mami, es que se me olvido algo." "**Sorry mom I forgot something.**"

"Y A donde vas? No vas a comer?" "**Where are you going? You're not going to eat?"**

"No voy a comer con Alice, regreso alrato**." "No I'm going to eat with Alice."**

"All right, have fun, and also Bella, don't make plans on Saturday."  
"Why?"

"Oh cause, we have that party. Los quince de tu prima." "**Your cousins 15."**

"Ahh ok, yeah I know, I don't know how I forgot when I choreographed the dances, all right Ma ill see you later."

Then I went to my car and put on my pin.**  
**I drove out to her house and when I got outside I rearranged my outfit, smoothed out my vest and jeans, shoke my hair and refreshed my makeup. I got out of my car and locked the car, it was 6:58 pm. Perfect. Then I went to the trunk to take out the cake I had bought at the market where my mom loved to buy our food.

I knocked on the door, and waited till Alice opened the door. She then closed the door and stepped out.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"Oh nothing, I wanted to see how our dressed."  
I laughed, "Well do I pass inspection?"  
She nodded, "I love your earrings. And your pants look hot with the vest and shoes. Yeah you look hot and my parents will love you."

I smiled, "Ok, then, anything else?"

"Nope, OK let's go." She took my hand and led me into the house. "Oh the cake looks good by the way."

She led me into the house, "Wait here while I put the cake in the refrigerator." There house was amazing, even from the outside it looked luxurious. It was two stories and the inside was huge, it looked bigger than it should be though. The living room had wooden floor a huge TV, and couches. There was a table in the middle with flowers in a clear vase, and there were other tables around with a lot of fresh flowers. The house just gave a fresh scent. Alice came back and led me through a hallway into a dining room. There was a table in the middle filled with food and a table to sit six people. The table was deep cherry wood. There was also such a homey feeling to the rooms.

Alice then came back and was looking at me admire her house.

"Wow Alice your house is so pretty." I told her.

"Thank you, my mom is an interior designer."  
"Hmm how many bedrooms are there in here?"

"There is the living room, dining room, kitchen, four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. Then there is the basement which we turned into a game room/den."

"WOW."

"Yeah, all right let's go to my room." She dragged me up the stairs and we were in a hallway. She dragged me to the end of the hall and there were two doors. Both doors were blank, and she took me into the door to the left.

Her room was very pretty, and pink. She put my bag in her bed, and took me to her room's bathroom.

"All right wash your hands, and we should start going down for dinner. I'll introduce you to my family."

"All right." I quickly washed my hands, and we went back down to the kitchen.

While I was walking to the kitchen I got a text from Daniel.

**TO: BELLS  
FROM: DANIEL**

**  
Where are you babe?**

**TO: DANIEL  
FROM: BELLS  
**

**I'm at dinner; with my little sister…..Kappa thing….. ill call you when I get back home.**

**I love you babe.**

I put my phone on silent and followed Alice.

"MOM, DAD!" We had walked into the kitchen and there was a couple standing there holding hands. It was a tall man with graying hair, he was tall and very handsome for his age, and a woman that stood about five six tall, and had brown curly hair. She looked very kind.

"Hello I am Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

The man that I assumed was Alice's dad shook my hand, while the lady hugged me and gave me a kiss. "Hello I am Carlisle, and my wife Esme. We are Alice's parents." The male said.

"Oh Bella you are very beautiful." Esme said as she pulled away from my hug.  
"Thank you, you guys look very attractive too."

"Thank you, so let's sit down…Oh here is my son, and Alice's brother Edward. Edward please say 'hi' to Bella." At that moment I turned to meet the famous Edward.

And when I turned my eyes nearly popped out of there sockets. I stopped in my heels and put my hand up to my vest.

"You?" I barely whispered.

Edward was the same Edward from the bar, the same one I had met in LA. Why did I continue to run into him? He was staring at me too, like he must be in some nightmare or like he was going in shock.

Carlisle then spoke. "Edward this is Bella, Alice's mentor in her sorority that she is rushing. Bella this is my son Edward."

"Hi, I'm Bella." I barely choked out, and raised my hand to shake it with his. He just stared at my hand and at me looking back and forth and then slowly shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you; I'm Edward Cullen Alice's older brother." We just stood there holding hands and staring at each other, then Alice cleared her throat, "ALL RIGHT LET'S EAT."

We broke apart with a little jump, and then turned towards the rest of the Cullen's.  
"All right Bella you eat next to me." Alice said ushering me into a chair.

Carlisle sat down at the head of the table, and then started serving food.

I took a bite of some roast beef, "Wow Mrs. Cullen this is really good."  
"Bella call me Esme please. Thank you though, I enjoy cooking."

"So Bella, how long have you been a Kappa?" Carlisle asked.

"This is my second year I rushed my freshman year."

"OH really, wow a sophomore and already secretary?"

"Oh yeah, I am, Rose the president says it's because of my high GPA entering UCSB, and how I've maintained a 4.0."

"You are the little overachiever then aren't you?" Edward spoke for the first time, looking at me directly.

"No not really, but I stay serious on my work, and I don't let anything distract me." I said with a little edge, staring at Edward directly.

"Oh well that is a good thing." Esme said.

"So are you guys excited about Alice rushing Kappa?" I spoke to them tuning my attention away from Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That is what she wants and we will support her." Carlisle said.

"Yes I am happy for her; she has wanted to join a sorority since she was in middle school." Esme said.

"So BELLA…tell me do you work?" Edward said all of a sudden. Alice next to me, kicked him underneath the table, and he slightly winced and shot a look in her direction.

"Yeah I work as a bartender, I need to pay for books, and my scholarship doesn't cover all of the extra stuff only tuition."

"Oh don't your parents help you though?" Esme said.

"Yeah they would if they could, but they also have my older brother in college and he doesn't have any scholarships like me, so they pay full tuition minus financial aid on him, so they can't help me out even if they wanted to, so I work to pay for everything that my scholarship doesn't cover, which isn't much. I'm a Gates scholar." When I mentioned the fact that I was a gates scholar, Edward got a funny look in his face.

"Really, you're a gate scholar? Wow that is something." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Edward applied and was denied." Alice said. Edward had a sour look on his face.

"Oh that is probably because no offense but he is white. And your dad is a doctor so that means that he must make a lot of money. My family is half Mexican, so we fit underneath the minority part, and the only reason we live in SB is because my dad was transferred here from LA, the station provided us with our house, so we don't have that much as you would expect us too. And I was Valedictorian, so I fit underneath the academic part, and I volunteered with the ACS, so I'm well rounded, you know."

"Oh Alice you have such a smart and good big sister." Esme said smiling.

"Thank you Ms…I mean Esme, but I just worked really hard in school because of my mom. She brought me up with strict rules."

"Really like what?"

"Ohh well let me tell you. She has well HAD rules. If I brought straight A's then I could go out wherever I wanted within reason. If I brought in a single B then I had a curfew on the weekends of 11 pm. Bring in one C then I was banned to go to any parties and be home by six. Bring in a D or an F; I don't go anywhere, not even the library. Then to make sure I wasn't spoiled, I had chores, I think me and my brother cleaned more than my mom."

Carlisle and Esme laughed, "Wow that is kind of intense."  
"Well not really, that was nothing. My mom is like this because she dropped out of school in sixth grade because she had to work and provide for her family, when she was in Mexico. That was why she made sure that we finished high school and went to college."

"Oh she wants the best for you guys." Esme said.

"Yeah she was not going to let us mess up, she went to extremes. AHAHAHA like one time Jasper came home from school with an F in English, she told him he had to fix it, and Jasper couldn't go anywhere, out to play with the neighbors no one, he had to stay home, and my mom had him reading books like there was no tomorrow, and when his report card came again he still had an F. My mom was furious. He acted like he didn't care; he was said that it was nothing, and that he could just take it over in summer school. Well my mom waited for the semester to end, and she let him start fresh, she did the least imaginable thing you could ever think of."

"What did she do?" Alice asked. I laughed. "She send him to Mexico for the rest of the year and the summer, he was over there from February until the beginning of August. He went to school over there, and then he had to work over there and earn his life like everybody else. He got a job as a milk boy and had to wake up at four in the morning every day. He lived with my grandmother for six months." They all started laughing.  
Alice spoke next, "So do you have any pictures?" "Oh you best believe it. When he came back to school he was a sophomore, and he never ever brought home anything lower than a C." They all were laughing, Edward was just smiling. "Did your mom ever do something like that to you?" Alice asked all happy.

"Yeah Once, I learned my lesson afterwards. I told you how if I brought home straight A's then I could go out. Well once I went out during spring break, I had barely gotten my license so I was driving all the time, I was sixteen you know? Well my friend Holly calls me that she was on her way to my house and that we were going out and later on at night we were going club hopping. She told me to bring clothes. I left a note saying, 'Out with Holly be back tomorrow morning' Well we went and I ended up staying the whole night and came home at like four in the morning the next day, it was a Monday, and I started tip toeing to the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for school. I looked bad I had my clubbing clothes and heels in one hand. My hair was frizzy and covered in glitter, and so was the rest of my body. My face was with last night's makeup, I looked like a cheap prostitute or something you know." At this Alice makes a face. "Well my mom holds up my note and reads it. 'Be back tomorrow?' she says. I'm thinking 'I'm screwed.' She stands up looks at me then says you have school in three hours, make some breakfast. Then she starts to leave and I'm thinking I am safe so I decide that I am going to take a shower then make us some chow. When I start turning towards the bathroom my mom speaks up 'don't even think about it, you are going to school like that, and I mean exactly like that no shower, you cant brush your hair, change clothes, retouch your makeup, anything, not even brush your teeth. If you went out like that well you can go to school like that.' I was in shock. I was about to protest obviously, but then my mom had cut me off again. She said 'if you even try about changing or calling anybody to bring you extra clothes or something, I will make you go to school in bra and panties next time. That will teach you to about just saying 'ill be back tomorrow'' then she left yelling cuss words in Spanish."

The Cullen's were looking at me like they didn't know whether to be horrified or laugh. I began laughing, "really go ahead and laugh. I went to school like that, and got called into the principal's office to explain my attire and appearance. Well I told the principal my mother was trying to teach me a lesson. My mom was really well known with the principal, once he tried to tell Jasper that he was going to get a ticket for being late, and my mom came down to the school and made an uproar, because they wouldn't listen to her, when it was her fault that Jasper was late, so the principal remembered her. So he just said, 'please don't come like that every day I'll let it slide today because quite frankly I am scared of your mother.' " Alice and Edward were laughing, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were snickering lightly. "Oh and then my friends took pictures, and they still like to remind me of that day, and how one teacher had me present a random project, to make sure that I was prepared for everything. To make things worse I also came out in the yearbook, in the random page. I was mortified by the end of the day, I wanted to cry. When I came home, my mom looked at me and said 'Well?' And I told her that I was sorry and that I would never do something so stupid." Alice was laughing uncontrollably. "Yeah my mother you have to love her, but she really does it because she cares, I have never been home the next day without making sure that my mother knows and approves. Or have I been home late, and made sure that I am covered by my brother or that my mother knows."

"Wow, Bella that is something your mother sounds like someone we would not want to mess with." Carlisle said.

I laughed, "Oh yeah, she is banned from certain places, but she is so juvenile sometimes, but she always says the truth, you could ask Alice, she has met her."

Alice began nodding, "Oh yeah, as soon as she saw me she said that I was someone Bella doesn't want to lose, and she also tried to get me together with her son." She then exchanged a smile with Edward and Esme.

"Soo….please I need some dirt on Alice, that is why they sent me to dinner, so what can you tell me that would humiliate Alice??" I laughed.

Edward smiled, "Is that the only reason you came to dinner?"

"No it is an assignment, but Alice knows it was only a matter of time before I wanted to meet her parents, and brother she always told me about. I was actually supposed to meet you in church on Sunday."

"Of course Bella, you have to forgive my son." Carlisle said.

Esme then spoke up, "Well Alice had to go bald once in muddle school because some girl stuck gum in her hair, really good, and we couldn't just cut a chunk of her hair, so we had to cut her hair bald. And Alice does not grow hair fast, so that is why hey hair is short that is the longest it would go."

I turned to look at her, "Oh my god, Alice really?" She nodded. "You might want to tell me something else, because whatever that embarrassing thing is they, well WE, are going to use it against them. Just a heads up."

Alice then spoke up, "Umm I fell into the toilet once."

Edward busted out laughing. I began laughing. "What how?"

Edward kept on laughing then spoke, "She was in my room, spying on me and going through my stuff, and when she heard that I was going into the room she hid in the bathroom, next thin I know I hear a splash and a yell of pain and rush in to see Alice on the ground with one foot in the toilet. Why I have no idea."

I turned to Alice. "I honestly don't remember why I fell, just that I feel and that I looked up to see and angry/confused/laughing Edward."

I began laughing, and then had a conversation with the Cullen's, more about my childhood, school, Alice, and the Kappa's. Then when it was time for dessert Alice went to go get my cake.

"Ok so this is one of my favorite desserts, and it is something that I always love to eat, so I wanted you guys to try it."  
Edward trying to state the obvious, "It is a cake."  
"Oh you are very observant Edward, yes I know that, but it is called Chocó Flan."

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"Ok so it is chocolate cake, but in the bottom it has Flan. Not just the kind that tastes like nothing no this is really sweet and full of something called lechera. It is really sweet, and they use it in cheesecake."

"OK I ill try it." Esme said. Alice nodded her head.

I served them all some, and they tasted it. Alice loved it, and ate four pieces, Edward ate two pieces, and Esme and Carlisle ate one piece, but both said they really liked it.

After dinner, I told them I needed to get going I had work the next day, and class.

**OK I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WEIRD CHAPTER……..and I also apologize that it takes me sooo long to update….but instead of doing HW I wrote this…now to bust it with the HW…..Reviews are nice and appreciated:]]]**


	16. Breakfast Nudity

**CH.16**

**Well I finished my spring break HW, but I also got no sleep doing it HAHA…I love the reviews….and my new reader Jess loves Twilight for reviewing almost every chapter HAHA, and XOX-Smiley-XOX for reviewing every chapter as well… :]**

**Previously…..Bella had gone to dinner, and met EDWARD. They had a very weird encounter, and it is now the next week….I know, but I was noticing that the story was sort of slowing down. So it is the following week and in case we are confused on dates, let's say it is October 8****th****. **

Thursday October 8

BPOV

I woke up to my phone ringing. I answered not bothering to look at who it was, "Whoever this is I am hanging up in ten, nine, eight, and seven…"

"Babe, it's me." Daniel's sweet voice spoke.

"Mmmm I am still going to hang up on you." I was tired. I had math yesterday, and was called in to work because Cammy got in a fight with her boyfriend, and refuse to go to work, after work I came home and did some math homework, and 2 pages on my paper for literature, she went to bed at 5 am. It was barely nine am.

"I am tired, sweety I am sorry I can not get out of bed."  
"Ok then. Is your mom home?"

"UH UH." I was dosing off. Next thing I knew I fell asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Babe wake up"

I threw a pillow. I heard the hit it made. I smiled and pulled the covers over me.

"Babe, I know you too well, that is why I didn't bring the breakfast with me." I opened my eyes. BREAKFAST??

"HMM??"

"I made you breakfast, now I can give it to you or you can stand up and join me."  
"Hmmm, how bout we eat in bed, I am exhausted. I can't get out of bed." He lifted the covers, and I saw him, his beautiful hazel eyes, and his brown hair growing into his eyes. He had strong cheekbones, and his nose was straight. I had the perfect boyfriend. He bent over and kissed me lightly on my lips then forehead.

"Breakfast in bed it is. I made you pancakes……" His eyes then went wide, and started going down my body, then quickly looked away. I looked down and shrieked and pushed him. I was in my underwear only.

"Umm Bella, breakfast." He cleared his throat.

I threw on my sports bra and then his shirt that I always liked to sleep in. "Umm you can turn around. Thank you."

He turned around, and smiled at me in his shirt. "No problem, I knew breakfast in bed would be a good thing for you."

I blushed, "No well thanks for that too, but I meant for looking away." He smiled, and went to grab me and kissed me on the lips, "I love you Bella, and I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable on purpose."

I reached up to kiss him, and then we were in full make out mode. He put his hands on my lower back and pushed me to him, and I put my hands through his hair. We were really getting into it, when I began pulling away. He cleared his throat, and then said, "Sit, and I will go get your breakfast. By the way I love you in my shirt." He gave me a quick kiss, and left the room.

OH my god, I kissed Daniel with morning breath. I was horrified and began turning read. I fanned myself to calm down and gave my self a quick look in the mirror. I raised my hair in a ponytail and put on some chap stick. There was no point in brushing my teeth NOW and if I was going to eat. I did quickly swipe some deodorant on, and hopped on my bed before Daniel came back in the room.

He was carrying a tray with a stack of pancakes and starbucks coffee. There was also a lot of syrup in a small bowl. There was also a small plate of fruit, I frowned at the fruit.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Baseball season is going to begin so I am trying to cut it down before I have to go tryout and eat no junk food at all." He put the tray on my bed, and gave me a fork and knife.

"Ok I am starving, and I have to work today."  
"Hmm, again?" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, I had told Daniel last week of my new job, and he was not happy about it.

_Flashback_

_THIRD PERSON POV_

_Bella and Daniel were taking a walk through the park. Bella seemed nervous about something. Daniel was holding her hand while they were walking, and she broke the silence, "I quit Mikes."_

"_Really that's good." He never liked her working there._

"_Yeah I got a new job." She was biting her lip._

"_Oh really already? Where?"_

"_Umm I am a bartender, at a bar."_

_He stopped them and turned to look at her. "What??"_

_She stopped and looked at him, "A bartender. I work at a bar named Coyote Ugly."_

_Bella looked at him and then he sighed, "Do you like it there? A bar, Bella, seriously? You can do so much better. I don't want you working in a bar, where men think that they can get away with anything." Bella frowned, "First of all you can not tell me what to do. Second of all, I like it very much there, I make a lot of money in tips alone, and I get to dance, and have fun. I can be loud as I want to. And Third, I don't let any man get fresh with me. You know that I am not a pushover, and that I would never let someone do that to me." She was heated. Daniel spoke back, "Well sorry that I don't want my girlfriend of almost nine months working at a bar, where guys are paying her to dance around!"_

"_Dance around? What am I a stripper? Is that what you think of me?" Bella said her voice cracking on the final word. Daniel's face then changed, when he heard Bella's cracking voice._

"_No, you are not, look Bella I don't want you working there."_

_Bella's voice was still cracking, "Look I am not going to stop working there, the hours suck, but the money is great and I love working there."  
"BELLA...please…"_

"_NO!"_

"_Fine, then look Bella, I do not want you working there, it is…you….ahh…Bells YOU CAN DO SOO MUCH BETTER!"_

"_I am not going to stay there forever, this is just to get extra money."  
"If it is about money, then go back to Mike's!"  
"I got paid about $500 a month at Mike's I get paid more than $500 A NIGHT at my new job." At this Daniel did not know what to say to Bella. He looked at her and left, and walked away. Bella stood there, then she began crying. She walked towards the swings and just sat in one of them. She was just staring at the sand and crying. Then someone pushed her on the swing, she gave a small yell and turned around and saw Daniel. _

_She got off the swing and began walking home. He caught up and grabbed her, she tried to get away by punching him, but Daniel grabbed her and spoke, "Oh no, you are not going to hit me, you are violent and you know how to hit now listen to me." Bella tried to get away, she was crying, Daniel had made her feel cheap. "I am sorry Bella. I am sooo sorry. If you want t work there, then ok work there, I am not going to like it, but I will not tell you what to do. It is your life I am just a part of it, and…" Bella looked up, "And what?" "And I want to be a big part of it. I love you Bella." She cried and jumped on Daniel. "I am so sorry for being a bitch sometimes, but look I will keep on working there, I love it there, I can handle the guys, and Jacob can too, he is really big and throws out guys like if he was throwing a ball. I am sorry but I am going to keep on working there." He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't do anything about it, but if I find out that one guy did something bad to you. I swear I will go crazy." Bella shut him up with a kiss._

_END FLASHBACK_

**BPOV**

"Yes again." I work until 3 am.

"Ok I already told you how I feel. So eat your breakfast and we will see what to do today." I nodded because I already had my mouth full of pancakes.

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK

After I was done with pancakes we decided what we can do.

"I need to finish my paper for English. And do some studying for my federalism class tomorrow." I told him.

"At what time do you have to go to work?" He told me as he was washing dishes and I was typing my paper.  
"I go in at ten and get off at three." I kept on typing.

"Hmm well we could go to my dorm and watch movies."

"OK. I have a meeting with the kappa's at five and after that I will just go to your dorm. I should be done with my paper in about an hour."

"Ok I need to study for my sociology class."

ONE HOUR LATER

Third POV

Daniel was watching TV in the living room and Bella was studying in her room. Bella was done with her paper, and decided she would study for her class tomorrow. She saw that it was 1pm. She tiptoed to the living room and jumped Daniel.

"Hey there stranger what you doing."  
"Waiting for you, what are you taking a break?"  
"Nop I am done. I finished my paper, and I did little for my fed class but I'll study more tomorrow."  
"Are you sure?" Daniel spoke.

"Yup. OK what to do now; we have about four hours until my meeting." Bella smiled.

Daniel kissed her. "I would love to just kiss you, but how about we go to eat then drive to the beach?"

She nodded, "Give me five minutes to get ready."  
Daniel groaned. "Five minutes Bella, not half an hour."  
"Yeah yeah."

Bella's POV

I ran to my room and put on my bathing suit underneath some shorts and my kappa shirt. I put my hair in a quick ponytail, and put my kappa pin on. I popped my contacts in and grabbed some sunglasses. Then I went to grab my huge bag, and threw my wallet, phone, and some papers that Rose wanted me to drop off for her, for me moving in next semester to the house. I put on some waterproof mascara; some chap stick threw it in my purse and then threw my brush into my bag. I threw in an extra shirt and shorts as well. I also grabbed a blanket.

"Bella you have ten seconds to come in here." Daniel yelled.  
"I am coming."

I went out to the living room hopping trying to put on my sandals.

"My car or your car?" Daniel told me.  
"My car but you drive." He nodded and I threw him my keys. We were in my car and I was listening to music, when I got a text.

**From: Tiny Alice**

**TO Bells:**

**Hey Big sis…what you doing?**

I smiled.

**To Tiny Alice**

**From: Bells**

**Hey I am going out to eat with Daniel, and then to the beach…:]**

**What you doing?**

"Babe what do you want to eat?" Daniel turned to me briefly before turning back to the road.

"Um something light."  
"You have to be clearer. Bells." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

My phone vibrated.

**From Tiny Alice**

**TO Bells**

**Oh you guys still together…how long has it been now…couple of months?**

**Nothing I am here with my brother, and we are actually going out to get a bite too.**

Wtf? I thought, what Alice thought about me and Daniel. I then got an awesome idea.

"BABE………." I turned to Daniel.

"I don't like that tone, what do you want?" Daniel said.

"Would you care if my kappa little sister and her brother joined us?"

"If you want to, sure I would love to meet her."

I smiled, "Thanks I love you babe."  
"I love you too, now I would love you more if you decide where to go."  
I texted Alice back.

**TO Tiny Alice**

**From Bells**

**Hey do you and your brother want to come to eat and kick it at the beach with me and Daniel? We are eating at this burger joint near the beach called "pit stop".**

**We have been together for almost nine months…we are VEERRY much together.**

"I want to go to the Pit stop."  
"Ok then, I am in the mood for one of there burgers."

My phone vibrated.

**TO Bells**

**From Tiny Alice**

**Nine months? OMG Bella have you guys done it??**

**We will be there…I know where it's at….well be there in fifteen minutes.**

I instantly starting blushing, and a giggle escaped from me as I thought of me and Daniel finally doing it soon.

"What was that?" Daniel said.

"Nothing it is just Alice. They are coming they will meet us there."

"OK Can not wait."

**TO Tiny Alice**

**From: Bells**

**  
OMG ALICE!!!**

**For your information….NO we have not done it….yet…:]**

**OK and bring a bathing suit because afterwards we are just going to kick it at the beach. I have a meeting at the house at five so we are leaving at four thirty.**

Alice texted me back immediately.

**TO BELLS  
FROM TINY Alice**

**OMG that's good….wait when???**

**Ok we will, we are leaving to go there.**

I texted her back, as we were pulling in.

**TO Tiny Alice**

**From: Bells**

**I don't know when…..ok we are already here.**

"All right are you taking that huge bag?" Daniel said when he parked.

"No hold on let me empty some stuff out." I took out my extra clothes and put it in my back seat, and put the papers that Rose wanted on top.

"Ok let's go." We got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the burger joint.

**OK that is chapter 16….next chapter is in Alice's POV….you know the drill read and drop a review…:]**

**OH and PS…next chapter will take a little bit longer because I am in Prom mode and I have fittings to go to and stuff to buy and such…and take care of school before I graduate:]**


	17. Pit Stop

APOV

"Pit Stop is right there! Hurry up and park!" I shouted at my brother Edward. We parked and I began grabbing my bag.

"All right so who are we meeting here?" Edward spoke as he put on some sunglasses.

"Bella." I said as I put on my own sun glasses and locked the car.

"Really?" Edwards perked up. "Yeah now let's go afterwards we are hitting the beach with her and her boyfriend."

"Whoa she has a boyfriend?" Edward said.

"Well obviously, come on she is a major hottie."

"I know I've noticed."

"All right keep it in your pants and let's go eat."

I walked in the restaurant with my brother, and there were booths aligned on either side of the counter. I went up to order along with my brother. "One Caesar salad please, ranch on the side and lemonade please." I said. I moved so Edward could order. "Can I have a cheeseburger, large fries and a coke?"

"That will be ten fifty." The guy behind the register said. I handed him a ten and fifty cents.

I waited for our food and then went to look for Bella. I was looking through the booths and then found her in the back sitting next to a man who I assumed was her boyfriend. He was very hot. You could tell he was tall even though he was sitting down and had brown hair to his neck, curling at the end and had on some shorts and a dodger's jersey. Bella was wearing some denim shorts and a kappa shirt with her hair up in a ponytail; you could also see her bathing suit sticking out of her shirt, she was laughing as she was feeding Daniel a French fry.

"Hey!" I said as I got to the booth. Bella ate the French fry she was about to give Daniel, then looked up at me and smiled. She then hit Daniel as he attempted to take a French fry from a plate on the table, and said, "Hello Alice, Edward. This is Daniel my boyfriend." Daniel stood up and said, "Hello as Bells said I'm Daniel, nice to meet you Alice, Bella is always talking about you. Hello Edward." He gave me a hug then shook hands with Edward. We slid into the booth and Bella and Daniel went back to eating.

I looked at there plates, "Whoa Bella eat much?"

Bella was chewing and gave me a 'very funny' look. Her plate had a cheeseburger, a huge plate of fries, a chocolate milkshake, a slice of cheesecake, and some hot wings. She finished chewing and then spoke, "Hey I am a growing girl, and I get hungry whenever I study. Besides Daniel said he was paying so I needed to take advantage."

Daniel smiled at Bella gave her a quick peck then attempted to take a French fry from her, she hit his hand and ate the fry, "Bella is very greedy with her food, besides this is nothing. When we were out at the carnival once there was an eating contest, Bella decided to enter, against guys three times her size. It was a French fry contest, and she came in second place. The guy that beat her was the ten time champion or something, they were close, but he won by like a hundred fries or something."

"Eighty. I would have won too if in the beginning of the contest I didn't waste time putting ketchup on the fries." Bella got a sour look on her face. We all laughed.

"Hey that's not funny. I ate my half my weight in French fries, although I got sick later on that night, and could barely walk."

"She is right, there have been funnier times." Daniel said.

"Yes like the time when I was out with the Kappa's and I entered a hot buffalo wing contest."

"We had barely begun going out, and I get a call from my girlfriend telling me that if I ever took her to a wing stop she would break up with me on the spot. Not only had I asked her out three days ago, but she called me at two in the morning."

"I recovered as you can see, and the jerk of a boyfriend that I have took me to a wing place on our three months together."

I snuck a glance at my brother, he was laughing with them.

I so knew that Edward and Bella belonged together. But I don't know how I would get them to realize it when Bella was leaning into Daniel, and looked like she could not be happier. I sighed, and Edward looked at me. I smiled at him. I had some serious thinking and planning to do.

"Well big sister you are a fatty."

"Yes yes I am. And I am proud of it. Besides he doesn't care, he gets entertained by my never satisfied stomach." Bella smiled and ate a wing.

Daniel nodded "Oh yeah Bella has done some crazy things involving food, and food is also the way to her heart."

Edward spoke then, "Oh yeah? What else has she done?"

Daniel laughed at a memory, "We were out once and I took her to a burger joint, it was known for the size of the burgers." Bella began laughing as if knowing what he was about to say. "Well the size of the biggest burger was huge, like the size of a foot wide and half a foot high. It was huge. It was also $72. Well Bells here saw it, and I swear I saw a sparkle in her eyes." He turned to Bella and looked at her affectionately. "Well she turns to me with these puppy eyes and said she wanted that one. I almost choked on my laughter. I tried telling her that it was too much, but that offended her, so she took it as a challenge and ordered the burger."

Bella spoke in, "well the cook came out to see who ordered the 'monster' when I spoke up to say that it was me he laughed. They had me sign some papers saying I wouldn't sue should I get sick, die, or something. The deal was that if I ate it all then I didn't have to pay, but if I did then I paid the burger in full and paid for all the soda I consumed. Oh and I also got my picture taken and put on the wall of fame if I finished it." She smiled and popped another fry in her mouth.

"Yeah well they brought out the burger, and gave Bella a knife and a fork, and a huge glass of lemonade, what she wanted. They sat the huge thing in front of her, she simply sat down handed me her coat and bag, took of her hoops, and raised her hair in a ponytail. She began to eat, and she would moan and say how good it was, but there were also a lot of guys around her, and she was making fun of it and saying stuff like 'I don't know if little old me can finish this'. It took her three hours, and about a gallon of lemonade but she ate it. By the end of it everybody was shouting 'Bella! Bella!' cheering her on and she was standing and making a huge thing out of the last bites. When she had the final bite she stood on the table while everybody was shouting and cheering and took the bite, and even consumed some more lemonade. Her picture is on the wall among about twenty other men, she is the only female. She also was soo well liked that they told her she could eat anytime on the house."  
Bella laughed, "Yeah well he forgot to tell you that the next day my awesome boyfriend was holding my hair, as I threw up uncontrollably."  
"Eww Bella how can you be proud of that? Also how can you still have a killer body with so much food consumption?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

Bella smiled, "I love to eat, my mom taught me to eat with feeding me and Jasper in huge quantities, and he has his own stories. Oh and I am always out dancing and sweating off calories, and going to the gym," She then leaned in and whispered, "and I run and work out with this awesome baseball player that I'm cheating with on Daniel."

Edwards's eyes popped out. And I choked on my lemonade. "What?"

Bells laughed, "Oh didn't I tell you? Daniel is on the baseball team at school, breathe you guys."

"Well, enough about me and how much I can consume and to the extremes that I go for a free meal. How about you guys, anything to tell that will make me laugh? You know weird shit?" Bella spoke.

"I don't know what to say?" I told them. Bella was drinking her milkshake and Daniel was eating one of Bella's wings.

"I know, how about you tell us about you, Daniel." Edward spoke.

I turned to look at Daniel, as I ate my salad.

Daniel finished his wing then drank some of his drink before turning to Edward. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How did you end up at UCSB?" Edward cut in.

"Well I went to school out in Florida. I went to high school there and decided that I wanted whole new scenery, but near the beach. So when college applications came around, I looked for schools in California, because I still wanted to be near the beach. I got wait listed here, and accepted to some other UC's, but then before I had to turn in the SIR I got my acceptance letter, and after research I saw that the beach was practically on campus, and turned in my shit and here I am." Daniel said as he took a bite of his own food.

Edward spoke, "Oh so how do you know Bella? How serious are you guys?"

I turned to look at him, my brothers jaw was sticking out, which meant that he was serious.

"Why is it any of your business?" Bella said stuffing a fry in her mouth.

"I am just curious." Edward shot back.

Daniel had his hand casually on Bella's knee, "I love Bella a lot, and she knows just how serious I am about being with her." He then gave Bella a peck on her cheek.

Bella smiled at him, and then finished the food on her plate.

"SO," Bella spoke with her mouth full. She finished chewing her food then spoke, "How bout we go to the beach already?"

We all nodded. We quickly finished our food then went out to our cars.

Bella and Daniel walked to her car, and then Daniel turned to my brother, "ok so follow me, so we could all be together."  
Edward nodded.

We got into the car and followed them.

BPOV

"What the hell was your friends' problem?" Daniel said to me as we began to pull into the parking lot.

"I don't know, he is not my friend he is Alice's brother that's it." I said as I reached for the blanket. Then I took out my wallet, brush, took of my top. I was in my shorts and bikini top.

"Ok let's go."

When we got there we went into the water, and then me and Daniel laid in the beach while Alice and Edward went surfing, although they weren't very good at it. We laid and talked, and kissed. We were there for just a couple hours, and then we just got back in the car, I changed in the back seat while Daniel drove.

He dropped himself off in his dorm then I took over and drove to the Kappa house.

I walked into the house and went to Rose's room. I knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey it's me. I have the papers you wanted."  
Rose was on her bed in Kappa sweats and a white tee; she had her hair up in a ponytail, and had on white sneakers. She had on makeup, and was wearing glasses and she looked smoking. There were books around her and she had a notebook in her lap. "Oh thanks. So I just need your deposit, and then you can move in starting in February. And also don't forget that you need the paper that releases Kappa from lawsuit if you like die in here or something." She laughed, "Ok ill bring that in next week."  
"Sweet, oh I need to talk to you Bells." She smiled at me as she put her books away and her notebook on the ground."

I sat on her bed, and folded my legs. "Sure what's up?"

"So I have been going out with Emmett this past weekend, and I know you and him are really close, so I wanted to tell you, well ask you what he thinks of me?"

"Well, to be honest I already knew this. He texted me all about it and we talked as soon as he realized he wanted to ask you out. Now I and he are extremely close, so you know that I can't tell you what he tells me." Her face fell, and I smiled. "I can't tell you that he has been telling me that he thinks you are the sexiest girl, not because of your looks but because you know so much about cars, and you are interested in the same things he is. I am sorry but I can't tell you that he is also going to call you to ask you out for dinner this week either. I hope you can respect my decision." I smiled and she laughed and gave me a hug.

We went downstairs to go to the meeting.

After a couple of minutes of the beginning gossiping and getting rid of small stuff we got serious. There were all of the Kappa members there which were about twenty sisters, which were all sophomores and above.

"All right in three weeks we are having the crossover, and lately we haven't done anything, so its time to really lay it down." Rose spoke.

We all nodded and agreed.

"So on Saturday night we are kidnapping them and losing them in the forest…and tonight they have to sleep at the Kappa house…then at two in the morning we are waking them up and they are going to have ten minutes to go find a guy and meet us back in the Kappa house, whoever they find will be there escort to there crossover." We nodded; we couldn't be horrified we had gone through the same thing.

"Are there any questions?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I have to work, is tonight's escort finder mandatory for the sisters to attend? Ditto for the kidnapping on Saturday, is that mandatory as well?" Lucy asked a junior that worked at the 24 hour Denny's.  
Shit I worked today and on Saturday.

"Yes they are both mandatory." There was a loud groan. Then everybody started speaking about work and midterms, and studying they had to do.

"All right, lets get this straight, who has to work on one of those days?" Rose asked, about more than half of the sisters raised there hand me included. "Ok who has to work on both days?"

Only about six people raised there hand. "Ok you need to come to both of those events and you guys know this, I am making it mandatory, so lets change the date, the crossover is on Halloween. Let's make the kidnapping before the escort chase, so we make it on this Saturday night, and we make the escort chase, on the 16th, it's a Friday so there is no complaining about studying. They are mandatory and we still have more challenges coming up." We all nodded.

"At what time do you want us here for the kidnapping and the chase?" Ana asked.

"All right the kidnapping will take place at midnight so be here by ten, and the chase will take place at two am, so I want you guys here at 1 am, I need you guys to bring honey, toilet paper, knifes, and any other thing you guys can think of for the kidnapping. Dress in black."

Rose then went on to tell us what we were going to do to them, and told us some more details about the crossover.

LATER ON AT WORK

It was three am and we were closing up. I counted my tips I had made a little but over two hundred in tips. I then remembered that I needed too see how my schedule was going to be.

"All right, so Bella you are going to work on the 13th and the 14th every Monday the bar is close don't forget. Then I need you Sunday and you can either work on Friday or Saturday."  
"OH ill work Saturday, I have an event for my sorority on Friday." Relief washed through me. I was cleared for the escort chase.

"Ok. Now you then work on the 17th, I need you to work on Sunday, and on Friday and Saturday this weekend."  
"Whoa that's four days in a row, and I already worked yesterday and Tuesday. That's six days in a row." I pointed out.

"Yeah so? That is how much Rachael works." I turned to Rachael who was cleaning glasses."  
"Yeah well I already would be doing overtime, can't I have Saturday off?" I prayed that he said yes, since I had the kidnapping that night.

"Hmm no, I don't think so, Cammy has the day off, and it would be only Rachael and Kelly working only if I gave it to you."  
SHIT. "Well have Cammy cover for me, since I covered for her yesterday. She owes me."

"If you can get her to trade with you then you have Saturday off."

"Hey Cammy, can you cover for me Saturday night? I have something to do!"

Cammy turned, she was cleaning up bottles, "What, I don't think so Bella…."  
"I covered for you yesterday." I pointed out. She pursed her lips. "Yeah your right, ok ill do it just this once, Al is going to be out with his buddies."

"Thanks Cammy," I then turned to Jacob, "You know you should think about keeping the bar open only Thursday through Sunday, you would save time on all these scheduling stuff and you get more days off."  
"Eh I have actually thought about it, but I need to talk to Leah about it, because I am paying guys for two extra days, and we barely have customers those days. We will see." He said then turned to take boxes downstairs to the attic. Kelly was off tonight.

"All right think about it, I will see you tomorrow." I grabbed my coat and drove home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I apologize for not updating in over a month….I have been super busy…I had PROM this weekend…and OMG it was amazing, and now I have graduation in a month, and so I've been swamped with you know them last minute assignments and stuff. And I had almost forgotten about it until I got a review and I had remembered lol….I now horrible but I am being truthful. But here is an extra long chapter for you guys. The next chapter will be better hopefully. And exciting. There is still wayyy more drama to come. TRUST ME!**


	18. Late night adventures

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

PS SORRY FOR YAING FOREVER TO UPDATE

* * *

Saturday Oct, 10

BPOV

"Jasper!" I yelled from my room

"What do you want?" he said coming back into my room.

"How is Alice?" I asked as I was getting ready for the kidnapping. I had worked the night before, and Cammy had texted me this morning to confirm that she was covering for me tonight. The whole morning I had been working on my paper that was due two weeks from now, and the reports for all my classes. I was swamped; there was no way that I was going to be able to do them later, so I needed to do them now. I was just finishing up the sixth page on my fifteen page report on the soliloquies of Hamlet to modernism.

"Why do you want to know nosy?" He said, stuffing some chips in his mouth.

"Well are you guys doing something tonight?"

"Nop, you should now that though, she told me that she is 'grounded' and has to stay in her dorm tonight."

"Eh, not really, the thing is that they have a curfew of eight O'clock."

"Ok, well why did you want me here?" Jasper said as he was leaning against my door frame.

"Oh ok, I want to know something, I know you and Alice have been dating and what not for only two weeks. So you need to be around campus on the 16th at like two in the morning. That's all I'm' saying, but it will mean a lot to Alice. But don't tell her."

"Oh god, why?"Jasper said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "its up to you, that's all I am going to say goodbye, I need to change."

He gave me a look then left. I went and put on my black tights, black and white chucks and a long sleeved black shirt. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, and applied my makeup all dark and mysterious. I was excited for the kidnapping. I was going all out. I even grabbed mascara and put some on my cheeks like they did in hockey and baseball. I grabbed my keys and pin, and rushed out to my car.

**At the Kappas house**

**BPOV**

"All right it is almost midnight. Don't forget they are under strict instructions to be in there dorm by now."

**  
**Rose then went and grabbed this huge black bag. "Ok You are to grab your girl, then take her back here….make sure you blind her correctly, you guys have her keys and alerted the roommates correct?"

All of us nodded, I had gotten Alice's key when I was changing at her dorm for work and left my bag there on purpose, she gave me her key her roommate had given her back and told me to keep it in case I left something there again.

"Ok girls, be careful for all you guys that have girls in actual house or apartments, the girls with the pledges in dorms the dorm resident has been informed already, now go, and be careful, if there is any problems text DO NOT call. Me and the rest of the sisters will finish setting up." With that, all of us left except Rose and the other nine girls that didn't have pledges, they went to the living room to keep setting up.

I went straight to my car, and drove to Alice's dorm. When I got there I was also with about five other sisters, we gave each other a nod walked in together and nodded at the person at the desk, who just told us to be quiet about it.

We got in the elevator together and then we all went our different ways hastily wishing each other a good luck. I went to Alice's dorm, and pulled the key to her dorm out of my shoe where I had kept it since I didn't have pockets in my tights.

I made sure I had my blindfold and bandana ready, then I slipped in the key and went inside. Alice was on her bed fast asleep, sleeping on her stomach with one hand just hanging off her bed, her hair was in a loose ponytail, that was already loose with strands. She had on some shorts and a UCSB shirt, and I thought I saw something that looked like drool. I was laughing silently from her appearance and wished I had my camera. I tip toed very slowly to her side. I had kept the door open so I could make a quick escape.

Then with my bandana ready in one hand and the blindfold in the other, I lunged at her to cover her mouth. She Instantly started aiming punches at me, but I was quick. I covered her mouth and her eyes quickly, and she was throwing punches and kicks at me. For a little girl she was fast. She landed a kick but I was able to get her up and out the door. She was yelling like crazy, and I had to drag her out. She was kicking and screaming although it was muffled. She was not going down without a fight. I dragged her to the elevator, and luckily the elevator came quickly. Alice was still fighting and screaming at the top of her lungs, and even though it was muffled I thought I heard say something about being a coward and showing my face. When we got to the elavators two of the sisters had there girls with them, and they too were struggling, one was crying hysterically though you could barely hear cause of her mouth being shut. One had a pink bruise on her arm, the other looked ok.

When Alice realized we were in the elevator she started attempting to kick at the buttons. I lunged for her in case she pushed the emergency button. She began kicking at me again, and I just slammed her to the ground and was on top of her. She then went on to try to scratch at me. I was struglling and fighting with her when the doors finally opened and we began dragging them out. Alice then began to grab onto the side of the elevator holding for dear life. The other sisters that left gave me a look I nodded them to go, and they went along dragging there girls as well. I went to unlatched her fingers, and BLAM! All of a sudden she lands a punch, and I grab my cheek while biting my tongue. I ignore the pain and take advantage and grab her and drag her to my car. The person at the desk looks at me and mouths "Are you ok?" I half smile and shrug and continue to drag alice. For someone that is barely five feet, she refuses to give in, although I can tell that she is starting to get scared because she has tears going down her cheeks, but she's not letting that stop her. When she felt the breeze she went crazy and more tears came down her cheeks. She tried kicking me once more and when I got to my car, which I had left unlocked, I went to open the back door. When I opened the door Alice must have noticed my grip loosening cause she punched me in the gut, and ran. She tried to undo her hands which I had tied earlier in the elevator. I ran to her and jumped her once more, and we both fell to the grass with her struggling and screaming into her bandana. I covered her mouth with my hand, and she tried to bite me. I then grabbed her and dragged her back to the car. I pushed her into the backseat which was the only way cause she was fighting like a mad woman. Once inside I got on top of her again, and put on her seatbelt and closed her door. I made sure she was far away from me so she couldn't attempt to hit me or kill us both. I quickly turned on my engine and gunned it to the house.

While I was driving I saw Alice break down, and start sobbing, and begging me to let her go. My heart was breaking and I wanted to tell her that it was me. I wanted to shout to her "NO NO NO It is ok, it is just me Bella." I tried to ignore her and her crying and I began to feel tears too. Then finally we got to the house, and I saw the cars of the other sisters outside, it looked like I was the last one. I parked and turned the car off, then Alice stopped moving and began whimpering. When I went to her side she was a less violent and I was able to bring her into the house. I took her up the steps and to the door, and heard her whimpering with tears silently rolling down. I opened the door, then led her inside.

The house was pitch dark, except the candles on the floor leading to the living room. When I got inside Alice was silently crying still, and then made one more attempt to leave, but this time the other sisters were here and one of them came and helped me pick her up. Me by her legs, and her by the arms, Alice immediately began kicking and screaming, and we took her to the other sisters that were all crying and some trying to escape the chair they had been tied to. Me and Lucy took her to the remaining chair in the middle and tied her down. In the middle were all the girls tied to chairs that were inside a huge inflatable pool we had bought for the ceremony. Alice went crazy, and she began jumping up and down, and we sat her down. Then rose grabbed a blow horn and blew it, all the girls, including Alice, shut up. They all still had there bandanas on there mouths and blindfolds.  
"Ok it is 12:30 we are all here, and you guys," she then grabbed a whip and hit the table hard, all the girls jumped, some were still crying, "are all here. Now, do you guys know why you are here?" There was only silent. She hit the whip again, "Well do you?!" One girl was crying and you could hear her past her bandana. As soon as Alice had heard Rose she went quiet. I hoped that she had caught on and just went with it.

"You are all here for the same reason…but we'll get to that later." She then snapped her fingers and the sisters went to pull the string that made the electronic spiders fall on them. They were tiny real like spiders that moved like a real one would. When the girls felt them they all began to jump and scream into there bandanas. "Be quiet!" Rose yelled.

The spiders were still moving and she then turned to one of the sisters and nodded her head at her. She then went to pull the other string of many and that began to slowly drop goo on them.

"I said quiet, now look at you girls, you guys are all covered in goo, well we'll need to fix that won't we, and if you haven't figured out why you are here then you are honestly stupid. Well girls, please help me clean them."

The other sisters, me included went to throw shampoo on them. We scrubbed there hair and then we went to get the buckets of ice cold water. We began to dump it on them, in mounds until they were all soaked. Then when they were all shivering rose spoke again, "Ok now do you guys know why you are all here?" The girls began to slowly nod, then Rose turned to me and gave me my signal. I went to the other room where some of Emmets fraternity were chilling watching tv. I hit him on the head and said, "hey were ready for you guys."

He nodded and stood and in a loud whisper spoke to the other six guys, "Ok the instructions are clear make as much noise around the girls, but no touching them."

They all nodded and began to get up. Some were stretching and yawning, "Any day now, like he said 'no touching'."

They all went to where the girls were at and instantly began yelling and hitting some pans that they had founded and hitting stuff right in front of the girls, some girls scremed when they heard them and Alice just sat there. They went on for another thirty minutes. When they left, we picked the girls up by sister, and took them for a walk outside, some girls were stumbling but that was normal.

"Alice you are almost done." I whispered to her.

After aimless teasing we were finally allowed to take them home, I led her back to the car and into her dorm. Once safely inside I took of her blindfold and hugged her, "go take a warm shower then go to bed, I will call you tomorrow, and the worst is over trust me."

Alice nodded hugged me then began to take off her clothes, I yawned and realized how tired I was so went home to my comfy bed."

* * *

**So I am really sorry how long it took me to update but I have been without a computer for a while, and I started college about a month ago and im adjusting lol. I know this chapter is like blah but it's a little bump I SWEAR it gets wayyy better!!**

**Review and review lots and the next chapter will be up in less than a week!!**


End file.
